¡Brujería!
by Shuleecitaa
Summary: —AU— Sakura sentía un amor enfermizo hacía Sasuke, haciendo que el desprecio de éste creciera cada día más. Pero luego de un suceso que marcó la vida de ella, Sakura le demuestra a Sasuke que los papeles pueden cambiarse. .:Sakura x Sasuke:.
1. Dolor

**Título:** ¡Brujería!  
**Rated:** T (posiblemente lo suba en los próximos capítulos)  
**Género:** Humor/Angst  
**Summary:** Sakura sentía un amor enfermizo hacía Sasuke, haciendo que el desprecio de éste creciera cada día más. Pero luego de un suceso que marcó la vida de ella, Sakura le demuestra a Sasuke que los papeles pueden cambiarse.  
**Advertencia:** AU. Degradaré un poco al personaje de Sakura (sólo al principio). Pero saben que el Angst requiere una trama compleja, por lo que no puedo asegurarles un curso feliz en la historia. Amor enfermizo/Obseción/Machismo, feminismo (desde el punto de vista que quiera verse).  
**Disclaimer:** ¡No! Kishimoto no quizo darme los derechos de Naruto. Sospecho que él sabía que mataría a Sasuke a penas tenga oportunidad ¬¬.

_**Let's go, ppl!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 01:  
Dolor**

* * *

_Suspiró._

– _No lo conseguirás frente. Sasuke-kun es inalcanzable para todas las niñas, ¿Por qué habrías de lograrlo? _

– _¿Y por qué no?– Su voz temblaba. Siempre fue insegura, tímida, insignificante… _

_Los ojos azules de la pequeña brillaron con preocupación– No lo hagas, Sakura– No quería. No quería que su amiga viviera eso. El desprecio, el rechazo. Sasuke-kun era muy cruel. Ella, lamentablemente, ya conocía esa faceta de él. _

– _A ti siempre te gustó él, verdad Ino. _

Por favor Sakura, no…

– _No podemos seguir siendo amigas… _

Sakura…

– _De ahora en más, somos rivales… _

* * *

Ino tenía razón…

Ino-cerda siempre tuvo razón.

* * *

– _¡Sasuke-kuuuuun! _

– _¡Sasuke-kun, eres lo más guay! _

– _¡Kya, Sasuke-kun! _

_Las niñas gritaban en torno a un muchachito, de piel blanca, ojos negros –afilados, penetrantes, demasiados fríos para un niño de ocho años–. Su cabello se paraba en punta, y tenía leves reflejos azulados a la luz del sol. Era el pequeño más inteligente de su clase. _

_Sasuke-kun era perfecto. _

_Sakura lo miraba desde lejos, con emoción en sus ojos verdes. Ella daría todo por estar con él. No le importaba pelearse con su mejor amiga, con tal de conseguir estar a su lado. Y ésta vez iba a lograrlo. Ya se había preparado, ya había ensayado mil veces frente al espejo, y también se había puesto su ropa más bonita. Todo para poder tener un poco de la perfección de la cual aquel niño gozaba. _

_Sólo un poco de su perfección. _

– _Ne, Sasuke-kun…– Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, al igual que sus piernas. No supo de donde había conseguido el valor para pararse enfrente de él y encararlo. Pensó que iba a desmayarse de felicidad cuando sus ojos –tan negros como la misma noche– se posaron en ella– N–necesito decirte a–algo… _

– _Hn. _

– _T–tú… yo, bueno… t–tú me gustas… me gustas m–mucho, Sasuke-kun– Ya lo había dicho. Ya se había quitado ese peso de encima. Ahora él lo sabía. _

_Sasuke curvó su boca con sorna. La miró, con irritación, molestia, burla… _

…_con desprecio… _

– _Que estúpida. _

_Sin más, se dio media vuelta y se fue… dejando a la niña con la mente en blanco, y con el corazón hecho pedazos… _

* * *

Y los años pasaron, y Sakura creció. Resentida, superficial, arrogante… y enamorada. Porque ese día ella había justificado el rechazo de Sasuke, diciendo que ambos eran demasiado pequeños como para ponerse de novios. Y quiso creer que en el futuro, él le correspondería. Que sería pareja, que estarían caminando por los parques tomados de la mano.

Cuando tenían diez años, ella le confesó su amor de nuevo, teniendo el mismo resultado. Pero no se dejó vencer, se auto convenció de que seguían siendo niños, que Sasuke-kun la rechazaba para que ella esperara, porque él quería que ella lo esperara. Por más de que no lo digiera, Sakura lo sabía…

A los doce años, un profesor la puso en un grupo de estudio junto a Sasuke-kun. Ese fue uno de los mejores días de su vida… el destino quería que terminaran juntos. Lamentablemente, también era acompañada por otro muchacho, Naruto. Éste chico profesaba todos los días su amor por ella, pero Sakura no le hacía caso. De hecho, no le hacía caso a ningún otro chico. Ella sólo era de Sasuke-kun, y fijarse en otra persona era un crimen atroz.

Estuvieron los tres juntos en el grupo durante dos años. La relación entre Sasuke y Naruto pasó de odio, a una amistad-hermandad irrompible. Mas con Sakura no pasó lo mismo.

Ella era marginada, molesta, arrogante… en fin, un fastidio para Sasuke.

Cuando ambos tenían catorce años, Sakura se dijo a sí misma que ya había llegado el momento. No le importaba que sus confesiones hayan fracasado dos veces, no, porque ésta vez Sasuke-kun le diría que sí. Estaba segura.

Pero no pasó eso.

Sasuke-kun no aceptó.

De hecho, le gritó. La maltrató, la humilló, enfrente de decena de curiosos. Se burlo de sus lágrimas, diciéndole que una ilusa idiota como ella jamás sería algo para él. Sakura no pudo hacer nada, más que salir corriendo de ese lugar. Huir, escapar de aquella dolorosa verdad.

Cuando llegó a su casa, ignoró las preguntas de su madre. Fue cabizbaja hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave. En ningún momento había dejado de llorar. Aquella congoja en su pecho se había esfumado, siendo reemplazada por un odio venenoso, que la intoxicaba. Corrió hacía su escritorio, tirando todo lo que encontraba, a la vez que soltaba desgarradores gritos.

Ignorando las suplicas de su madre del otro lado de la puerta, rompió fotos, desarregló su cama, deshizo su ropa, dejando sólo jirones. Tomó una de sus tijeras, y la dirigió a su cabello –largo, sedoso, perfecto… como supuestamente le gustaba a Sasuke-kun–. Con rabia y brusquedad lo cortó, haciendo que éste le quedara un poco más arriba de los hombros.

Sonrió, mirando a trabes del espejo a la nueva Sakura.

Su agitada respiración se fue calmando, y de sus ojos ya no brotaba nada. Tenía pequeña manchitas sonrosadas cubriéndole toda la cara, y sentía un ardor doloroso en su garganta. Levantó la tijera, llena de cabellos rosados. La siguió mirando, como en una especie de trance.

¿Por qué era ella la que sufría? ¿Por qué no podía ser Sasuke el que gritara y llorara?

Se sorprendió ante sus propios pensamientos. Deseaba, quería, _anhelaba_ que Sasuke sufriera. Que probara un poco de lo que ella había pasado. Quería verlo arrastrarse, que suplique, que le pida perdón de rodillas si era necesario.

Una idea surcó su mente, a la vez que habría uno de los cajones de su destrozado escritorio. En éste había un pequeño sobrecito, con un poco de cabello moreno en él. Sakura le había cortado ese trozo de cabello a Sasuke hacía unos meses, porque creía que así ambos estarían más cerca.

Que estúpida que había sido.

Dejó el cabello en el suelo, y buscó una pequeña velita que tenía escondida. Con parsimonia, prendió la vela y la posó sobre el escritorio. Al mismo tiempo, dejó el cabello enfrente a la vela. Supo que era totalmente descabellado lo que iba a hacer, pero ella creía en esas cosas… e incluso había comprado algunos libros de _brujería._

Sonrió cruelmente, agarrando la tijera y haciéndose una herida en el dedo. Con la sangre que brotaba, dibujó un círculo alrededor de los cabellos. Murmuró palabras in entendibles, al parecer, en otro idioma. Luego de que ella terminara sus dichos, la llama de la vela se había apagado. Lo curioso era que no había viento…

Sakura puso una mueca indiferente en su rostro, mientras caía lentamente al suelo, quedando así de rodillas.

En un momento, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar a sus padres. Al parecer su madre había llamado a su padre, y juntos forzaron la puerta. La madre de Sakura la abrazó, llorando, preguntándole _'¿Por qué?'_ todo el tiempo. Su padre miraba sin creer aquella especie de rito que había formado en su escritorio, y abrió muchos los ojos al distinguir aquello rojo como sangre.

Sakura no correspondía al abrazo de su madre, ni tampoco respondía las preguntas. Sus ojos estaban ausentes, fijos en la vela. Los señores Haruno se impresionaron por el estado de su hija, y pensaron que lo mejor era sacarla inmediatamente de allí.

Al día siguiente, Sakura Haruno se había mudado de hogar.

* * *

Nadie supo nada de esa familia, habían desaparecido del mapa. Entre los vecinos se había comentado aquel rumor del ataque de locura de la única hija del matrimonio Haruno. Ino Yamanaka escuchaba aquello, triste y a la vez incrédula. Desde aquella pelea que tuvieron de niñas, no había vuelto a hablarse con Sakura, pero no por eso dejó de considerarla su mejor amiga.

No podía creer lo que los demás decían. Sakura jamás había sido alguien desequilibrada. Todo lo contrario, era insegura, si, pero estaba bastante centrada en sus ideas. Era verdad que el hecho de que se mudara sin razón y de un día para el otro era completamente sospechoso, pero no por eso tenían que decir que Sakura se había puesto a gritar y llorar y todas esas demás estupideces.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde eso, e Ino no dejaba de pensar en su amiga un solo instante. Mientras se dirigía hacía el instituto se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho que Sakura se vaya, por qué sin decir nada. Le dio vueltas al asunto, hasta que la voz de su tímida amiga la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– Ne, Ino-chan… Ino-chan…

– ¿Eh?

– Te e–estaba hablando, Ino-chan…– Murmuró Hinata Hyuuga, observando con preocupación el semblante de la rubia. Ino sonrió con su habitual entusiasmo, dirigiendo sus azules ojos a la muchacha.

– ¡No te preocupes Hinata! ¡Ahora, corramos, que llegaremos tarde!

Las dos muchachas partieron con rapidez. Llegaron agitadas a la puerta del instituto. Ino se tocaba el pecho teatralmente, y Hinata sólo se agarraba su cintura, intentando apaciguar un poco el dolor en su músculo. Los opalinos ojos de Hinata se posaron en Ino, analizándola.

Desde hacía un tiempo que la había notado extraña. Estaba más deprimida de lo normal, y siempre era por la misma razón: Haruno Sakura. Hinata no conocía demasiado a esa joven, si habían estado en el mismo curso, pero nunca entabló conversación con ella. Desde su punto de vista, Sakura no era una buena chica. Era demasiado superficial, y se creía superior a la gente. Pero por algo Ino la apreciaba, y por respeto a su amiga, ella no decía nada de aquella muchacha.

– ¡Ne, Ino… Hinata!– Un chico rubio, alto, de su misma edad se acercaba a ellas. Tenía los ojos azules, pero de un tono diferente al de la Yamanaka.

– Oh, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí... ¡A Naruto-baka!– Exclamó la rubia, sólo para molestarlo. Naruto infló sus mejillas, y abrió los ojos indignado, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, otro chico llegó a interrumpirlo.

– Le dices algo a mi novia, Naruto, y te juro que hago un batido con tu cerebro (si es que tienes) – Kiba Inuzuka lo miraba desafiante, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Ino. Le dio un largo y húmedo beso, a lo que Naruto los miró con asco.

– ¡_Puaj_, no sean tan asquerosos!

Kiba se separó de Ino, y miró con malicia al rubio– Bien que te gustaría tener a alguien con quien hacer esto, ¿No?

Naruto se sonrojó.

– Pero mira, aquí está Hinata, diviértete un rato con ella

– ¡Ino-chan!

La rubia hizo oídos sordos al reproche de su amiga, y se fue con Kiba hacía el interior del instituto. Hinata estaba tan colorada como un tomate, y Naruto no se quedaba atrás. Luego de unos minutos de silencio –completamente incómodos– él intentó comenzar una conversación, mientras ambos caminaban lentamente, siguiendo a Ino y Kiba.

– Ne, ne… Hinata-chan, no le hagas caso. Yo jamás te haría algo a ti– Si bien el comentario de Naruto era inocente, no se dio cuenta de que Hinata había malinterpretado sus palabras.

– Está bien, Naruto-kun… no te preocupes…

Sin decir ninguna palabra, siguieron caminando hacía su salón.

* * *

A sus dieciséis años, Sasuke Uchiha ya era proclamado como uno de los chicos más atractivos del instituto. Las mujeres lo miraban con embeleso, y los hombres con envidia –admiración, se decía el Uchiha internamente–. Siempre fue un Dios en su clase; inalcanzable, único, poderoso… fuente de respeto a hombres y mujeres por igual.

De hecho, ni siquiera el accidente con Sakura Haruno había logrado manchar su repertorio. Las femeninas, aparentemente, habían decidido omitir su indiferencia y crueldad, y lo seguían ciegamente, como si él fuera su amo. Sólo había una chica que le guardaba un profundo rencor, y esa chica en ése momento le clavaba dagas con sus ojos azules a la nuca de un frío Sasuke.

– Como lo odio…– Murmuró Ino, cuando se sentó a dos pupitres de distancia del moreno. A su lado, Hinata, la miró con tristeza.

– Y–ya sabes como es él, Ino-chan… c–creo que no le i–import–ta que lo odies.

– No me interesa. Pagará lo que le hizo a Sakura.

La chica Hyuuga no dijo nada, pero su gesto de desaprobación habló por ella. Ino sabía que a ella no le caía bien Sakura, a decir verdad, a nadie en su salón le caía bien Sakura. Era demasiado prepotente con todos, menos con Sasuke. Eso logró que nadie quisiera estar a su lado, por lo que era marginada. Ino se acordaba todas las tardes que Sakura comía sola en el parque, observando de lejos al Uchiha.

Apretó los puños. Si Sasuke no la hubiera humillado de ese modo dos años atrás, Sakura ahora estaría en su salón, y ella podría sentir su presencia. Tal vez la miraría de lejos, porque la pelirrosa nunca le quiso dirigir la palabra, pero por lo menos estaría allí.

La campana había sonado, haciendo que todos los alumnos se acomodaran rápidamente en sus lugares. Pasaron unos cinco minutos, y por la puerta entró el profesor Sarutobi Asuma, seguido de una mata de cabellos rosados.

El corazón de Ino comenzó a latir con rapidez.

– Clase… me complace decirles que tenemos de vuelta a una antigua alumna del instituto Konoha. Sakura Haruno, siéntate delante de Yamanaka, por favor.

Los alumnos la miraron extrañados, algunos murmurando aquel rumor del repentino "ataque de locura" que ella había vivido en su hogar. Sakura ignoraba lo que decía, caminando con parsimonia hacía su pupitre. Antes de llegar se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba con demasiada intensidad. Al sentirse observada, giró su cara y sus ojos verdes chocaron con los negros de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sonrió cuando vio aquella mirada.

Supo que aquel embrujo que le había hecho dos años atrás, ya estaba dando resultado.

* * *

**OwO**

**Si, soy media rara, mezclar humor con angst... es muy... raro xD. Ya se imaginaran que fue lo que Sakura le hizo a Sasuke, pero no se apresuren, que no todo será color de rosa (sólo el pelo de Sakura xD). **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y recuerden, por cada Review que me mandan, un Edward Cullen les hace un baile en privado xD. **


	2. Caos

**Advertencia: **AU. Degradaré un poco al personaje de Sakura (sólo al principio). Pero saben que el Angst requiere una trama compleja, por lo que no puedo asegurarles un curso feliz en la historia. Amor enfermizo/Obseción/Machismo, feminismo (desde el punto de vista que quiera verse). OoC.  
**Disclaimer:** ¡No! Kishimoto no quizo darme los derechos de Naruto. Tal vez sabía que tranformaría a Kiba en un completo Stu (Smirk).

_**Let's go, ppl!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 02:  
Caos**

* * *

– _Okaa-san… ¿Para qué guardas eso?– Un pequeño Sasuke, de ocho años, miraba curioso como su madre guardaba una diadema verde en un pequeño cofre. Mikoto Uchiha le sonrió, tomando el pequeño cofre entre sus manos y mirándolo con aire soñador. _

– _Esto Sasuke, es un tesoro. Es _nuestro_ tesoro. Tuyo y mío. _

– _¿Nuestro?– Preguntó el niño, confundido por las palabras de la mujer. _

_Ella acentuó su sonrisa– Escucha, Sasuke… ¿Alguna vez…– Mikoto vaciló. No sabía cómo preguntar aquello a un simple niño de ocho años–… alguna vez, te ha… gustado una niña? _

_El moreno se ruborizó levemente, le daba mucha pena hablar de_ eso_ con su madre. Mas su rostro no mostró otro signo de vergüenza. – C–creo que no… _

– _Bueno, Sasuke, el día en que una niña te guste de verdad, yo te diré el por qué ésta pequeña diadema es nuestro tesoro._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha jamás volvió a hablar con su madre sobre eso. No porque no le faltaran oportunidades de hablar con ella, si no porque no sabría qué decirle cuándo lo hicieran.

"_Okaa-san… no me interesa tener novia"_ o _"Creo que las mujeres son un fastidio"_. No, definitivamente, no podía decirlo eso a su madre. Desde pequeño Sasuke había sido el centro de atención de las chicas, y aquello, aunque sonara sorprendente, lograba fastidiarlo hasta limites insospechables. No sólo por el hecho de que ellas parecían estar en todas partes, acosándolo, persiguiéndolo; si no porque ninguna de las que se le declaraban le llamaba particularmente la atención.

Desde que las niñas comenzaron a mandarles cartas, regalos, o cualquier otra cosa para llamar a su atención, el menor de los Uchiha se veía en la situación de aguantarse llantos, reproches y lamentos de niñas idiotas que no superaban el rechazo. Aquello sólo lo alejaba aún más del sexo femenino.

Nunca se había sentido atraído hacía nadie. Algunos decían que él "pateaba para el otro lado" –algo con lo que Naruto lo molestaba todos los días–, pero él lo ignoraba. Estaba seguro que, aunque no le gustara ninguna chica que haya conocido, entre sus gustos jamás se encontrarían los hombres.

Es por ese motivo que se sintió más que extrañado al percibir aquella inverosímil necesidad de cruzar su mirada con la de Haruno Sakura. A penas ella había entrado, sus instintos se activaron. Su mente se encontraba en completo caos. Nunca le atrajo, nunca la vio como más que una molesta compañera de grupo… y por eso aquella repentina atracción le parecía inexplicable.

Su razón se negaba a la idea de que esa chica podía ser algo para él. No caería en el cliché de "enamorarse a primera vista", porque eso iba en contra de sus principios –ni siquiera creía en que existiera el amor, a decir verdad–, pero aquel deseo que había embargado sus sentidos era nuevo para él. Nunca había experimentado algo semejante.

Sin poder contenerse, miró como la chica se dirigía lentamente hacía su respectivo pupitre. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, se obligó a sí mismo a ignorarla, ella no era nadie. Incluso había muchachas más bonitas que se le habían declarado, y él las rechazó firmemente. Pero entonces… ¿Qué tenía Haruno Sakura?

Se dio cuenta de que la chica se había percatado de su intensa mirada, y lo encaró con algo de disimulo. Sasuke pudo observar confusión en sus ojos verdes, mas luego estos brillaron con triunfo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que se podría interpretar como socarrona. No entendía nada. En sólo unos segundos, su imagen de frío e imperturbable Uchiha se estaba desmoronando, dándole paso a sensaciones abrumadoras que lo perturbaban.

Haruno siguió como si nada hasta su asiento, pero sin abandonar aquella sonrisa de burla astutamente camuflada como una mueca de simpatía. Sasuke se sintió perdido, tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. No se sentía él mismo. Parecía como si alguien hubiera entrado en su cerebro, bloqueando su sentido común y reemplazándolo por aquel deseo incontenible.

Se tocó la cara, dándose cuenta de que, de un momento a otro, su temperatura corporal había aumentado, y si no se equivocaba, tenía fiebre. También sus manos estaban sudadas y un dolor agudo le taladraba la cabeza y le pinchaba la entrepierna. Al mirar abajo, pudo distinguir un bulto sospechoso. Miró asombrado ese hecho.

Pensó pedirle a Asuma que lo dejara ir a la enfermería, ya que no se sentía para nada bien. Pero la idea de cruzar todo el salón con una erección descomunal no le parecía la mejor opción. Apretó los puños, tratando de controlar su impotencia. En sólo unos momentos sentía muchas más cosas que en toda su vida. Y lo peor fue que sucedió de repente, sin previo aviso.

Otra vez sus ojos se desviaron sin querer hacía Sakura, que estaba sacando sus útiles escolares y acomodándolos en su pupitre. Trató de enfocar todo el odio hacía ella, pero rápidamente aquello fue reemplazado por algo muy diferente. No podía, no podía mirarla con odio.

¿¡Qué mierda estaba pasando!?

Algo dentro de él se retorcía de necesidad. Algo le obligaba a mirarla. Él no quería, pero era como si obedeciera una orden. Se resistía, pero aquel "algo" hacía que terminara cediendo.

Y el dolor en su entrepierna se hacía aún más insoportable que aquella situación.

– Mierda…– Murmuró, con la voz trémula. Necesitaba deshacerse de esa tensión. Su vista comenzó a fallarle, y ya no escuchaba lo que Asuma explicaba –siendo sinceros, en ningún momento le prestó atención. Lo sabía, sabía lo que iba a pasar.

"_Un Uchiha desmayándose. Que patético"_ Y luego de pensar aquello, se desvaneció en medio de la clase, ante la atónita mirada de todos sus compañeros.

* * *

Naruto esperaba impaciente que la enfermera terminara de revisar a su amigo. Le sorprendió que Sasuke sufriera un desmayo, ya que era un muchacho con una salud soberbia. Y se sintió más extrañado aún al ver la terrible erección de la que el Uchiha era preso. Por más de que sentía una rivalidad enorme hacía él, no dejaría jamás que éste se viera humillado. Por lo que se ofreció él mismo a llevarlo a la enfermería –ante la furiosa mirada de la mayoría de sus compañeras.

Pasaron minutos, y no había ninguna noticia sobre el estado del moreno. Naruto no creía que fuera algo grave, pero ya se estaba preocupando. A su alrededor había decenas de chicas haciendo, al parecer del rubio, una cadena de oración por el Uchiha. En vez de estar en la cafetería, almorzando como la mayoría de las personas sensatas, preferían estar rezando por la vida de Sasuke –que ni siquiera estaba en peligro, según Naruto.

Los ojos azules de él repararon, de pronto, en una cabellera en particular.

Rosa.

'_Sakura-chan' _

Sakura estaba parada entre aquel tumulto de estrógeno, impasible, sin mover un músculo. No miraba la puerta de la enfermería, no, lo miraba a él, a Naruto. Pero no era con indiferencia, como el Uzumaki estaba acostumbrado a recibir de sus ojos verdes. Era tristeza. Sakura lo miraba con tristeza.

Naruto hizo amague de acercarse a ella, pero antes de que ni siquiera pudiera intentarlo, la muchacha desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Ante esto, se sintió frustrado. Ella fue su primer amor, aquella que se robaba todos sus suspiros, la persona que más lo había hecho sufrir en el planeta.

* * *

– _La amas… ¿Verdad? _

– _¡Claro que sí! Amo a Sakura-chan más que a mi vida. _

– _¿Y no te importa que ella esté enamorada de tu mejor amigo, Naruto? _

* * *

En verdad, en ese momento no le importaba. Incluso estuvo cinco meses sin hablarle a Sasuke cuando se enteró de la humillación que le había hecho pasar a ella cuando tenían catorce años. Pero… el destino, quizás, quiso que su despecho le ganara, haciendo que le guardara algo de rencor a la pelirrosa.

_Mas… esa mirada. Esa mirada de tristeza. _

¿Por qué lo había mirado de esa manera?

– Naruto-kun– Llamó Shizune, abriendo la puerta de la enfermería. Rápidamente, todas las fans del Uchiha se pusieron frente a Shizune, empujando a Naruto y haciendo que éste caiga y se golpee la cabeza con la puerta.

– ¡Pero qué hacen malditas locas descerebradas!– Gritó, enfurecido. Las muchachas lo ignoraron; estaban más preocupadas por el estado de Sasuke que por si lo habían golpeado o no.

– ¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun, Shizune-san?– Preguntó una de ellas, al parecer la cabecilla de aquel especie de rito que habían hecho para velar por la salud de Sasuke –y todo por un simple desmayo.

Shizune se sintió un poco azorada por la cantidad de chicas que había allí, pero rápidamente se compuso– No es nada por lo que deban preocuparse. Sasuke-kun sólo sufrió un bajón de presión, producido por el estrés. Tan sólo necesita descansar un momento, y lo más importante… necesita tranquilidad– Las miró con un poco de dureza –lo máximo que permitía su amable carácter–, dándoles a entender que debían marcharse de allí.

Algunas lo hicieron, tranquilas porque 'Saske-kun' estaba bien. Otras se plantaron, firmes, esperando para poder verlo. Shizune suspiró cansinamente, y dirigió su mirada a Naruto, que estaba perdido entre todo ese montón de mujeres.

– Naruto-kun… como fuiste la persona que trajo a Sasuke-kun, me parece lo más oportuno que seas tú el que pase. Pero que la visita sea breve.

Naruto supo que aquello de "como fuiste la persona que trajo a Sasuke-kun" era sólo una excusa para no hacer pasar a las histéricas fans del Uchiha, sin embargo, aceptó pasar y caminó seguro hacía la enfermería. Una vez entró, se encontró a Sasuke acostado en la camilla, despierto y mirando con aire ausente el techo.

– Oi teme… ¿Así que sufriste un pico de estrés?– Pregunto burlón, cuando llegó a su lado. Sasuke no desvió su mirada del techo, pero el aire ausente desapareció de sus ojos.

– Hn.

Naruto, acostumbrado a la poca cooperación de Sasuke a la hora de entablar una conversación, siguió con lo suyo– Ne, ne Sasuke… no sabía que ya tenía sueños húmedos– Dijo con malicia.

La cara del Uchiha se desencajó por unos momentos, y miró a Naruto como si éste hubiera sufrido una lobotomía seria– ¿Acaso te has vuelto aún más estúpido dobe? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

– ¿Qué? Ahora me vas a negar que cuando te desmayaste estabas completamente empal– Antes de que la palabra 'empalmado' escapara de sus labios, Sasuke se había incorporado y le había tapado la boca con una mano.

– No digas estupideces, imbécil. – Siseó, con furia.

El rubio se extrañó ante eso. Nada le hubiera gustado más que comenzar una discusión con Sasuke y demostrarle que si había tenido una erección de los mil demonios, y que gracías a ÉL sus demás compañeros no lo habían descubierto. Pero se tragó sus palabras, y apartó bruscamente la mano de Sasuke de su boca. Tal vez ese no era el momento más indicado para comenzar una pelea, Sasuke estaba algo 'débil'.

– Ne… Sasuke– Preguntó, luego de unos minutos de incomodo silencio. El Uchiha hizo un gesto con la cara, indicando que lo escuchaba– ¿No te parece extraño que Sakura-chan haya vuelto?

El moreno no dijo nada, pero en sus adentros maldijo a Naruto por nombrarla. A penas había terminado de pronunciar su nombre, que ya el interior de Sasuke se retorcía con la misma necesidad que cuando estaban en clases. Otra vez aquella sensación de que estaba siendo obligado a sentir aquello, pero no podía evitar desearla.

_Desearla. _

¡Joder, pero si nunca sintió nada, NADA, por ella! ¿Cómo podía ser que le estuviera pasando eso?

– ¡Sasuke!– La voz de Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, y se acostó, ignorando a su amigo. Éste por su parte, nunca había visto al Uchiha así de extraño. Supo entonces– Y no sabía cómo, tan sólo lo sintió así– que no tendría que haber nombrado a Sakura.

* * *

– Dicen que está loca. Al parecer atacó a sus padres hace dos años.

– Yo escuché que llamó a los demonios desde su habitación. Gritaba y rompía todo. Según le contaron a mi madre, estaba poseída.

– Por las dudas, no me acerco a ella.

– Yo tampoco. Debe ser una completa desquiciada. Tan sólo mira el color de su cabello.

– ¿Rosa? ¿Quién nace con ese color?

– No lo sé. Esa chica es un fenómeno.

Sakura escuchaba aquellas palabras mientras cruzaba uno de los pasillos del instituto, que la guiaba al baño de mujeres. Hizo oídos sordos –como tantas veces– a los comentarios mal intencionados de personas como esas, pero creía que en algún momento explotaría. Tan sólo esperaba que para ese momento falte mucho tiempo.

Esas palabras no la herían, al menos no del todo, pero sí le molestaban. Estaba de acuerdo que aquel ataque de locura que le había agarrado no era algo de lo que debería sentir orgullosa, pero querría ver lo que hacían cualquiera de los hipócritas que la criticaban en su situación. Seguramente hubieran estado semanas depresivos, llorando, como una pandilla de débiles e inútiles.

Ella no. Ella no quería que su sufrimiento fuera en vano. Y aunque Sasuke haya sido su amor infantil, no por eso ella lo perdonaría. Había muchas maneras de rechazar a alguien sin necesidad de humillarlo, pero al parecer Sasuke no sabía de ello. No le importó que ella se pasara casi toda su vida velando por él, incluso entregándole su amor incondicional. No le importó degradarla de esa manera frente a decenas de personas.

_Inútil. _

_Perdedora. _

_Molesta. _

_Estúpida. _

Esas cosas sólo fueron algunos de los insultos que él le dijo. Y en Sakura nació el deseo de venganza. No una venganza simple, ella no sólo quería verlo sufrir. No, su deseo iba mucho más allá de eso. Quería que probara sólo un poco, un poco de lo que ella había padecido ante su rechazo. Luego de eso, que la odiara. Que la detestara como a nadie. No le importaba. Todo lo contrario, incluso le agradaba. Porque si un amor enfermizo era difícil de olvidar, un odio obsesivo lo era aún más.

– Con que… Sakura…– Una voz aterciopelada llegó a su cerebro, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sakura dirigió su vista hacía la persona que le había hablado, sorprendiéndose al reconocerlo.

– Sai…

Aquel moreno jamás llamó su atención, por más de que algunas de sus compañeras hayan dicho que se parecía a Sasuke. Y ella sólo lo conocía por ese rumor de su parecido con el Uchiha. Verdaderamente, no conocía a muchas personas en el instituto.

– Quiero hablar contigo– Dijo imperativamente. La joven alzó una ceja ante ese tono.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Sobre ti… y sobre Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**OwO**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba inspirada xD (algo insólito, sin lugar a dudas). Bueno, veo que algunos no han estado de acuerdo con la personalidad que le di a Sakura en mi fic. Sólo quiero decirles que me planteé eso, y que voy a profundizar en una madurez por parte de Sakura. Es decir, cambiará de personalidad, pero para eso deben pasarle una serie de cosas que no puedo nombrar porque sería spoiler xD. Profundizé un poco en los pensamientos de Naruto (ya que me pidieron una explicación del por qué él no había actuado), no lo hice tan hondamente, pero de a poco se va a ir desvelando el por qué comenzó a tenerle rencor a Sakura (igual no creo que dure mucho, el NaruSaku es amor! x3) Quiero decir, que no descarto leves toques de NaruSaku x3. **

**Ya tenemos a un Uchiha con los primeros sintomas del embrujo. Aunque tampoco explique qué hizo Sakura exactamente, ya se lo imaginan. No es amor, ni siquiera tenía planeado que sea amor. Como dijo nuestro querido Slughorn (de HP y el principe mestizo): "(...)La amortentia (o en éste caso el embrujo xD) no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obseción(...)". Yeah, dé esa frase me inspiré para comenzar el fic xP. Un Sasuke terriblemente OoC, pero piensen que en sí, ya no es sí mismo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y recuerden, si dejan un RR, me telefoneo con Kishimoto/Rowling/Meyer y hago que les manden un Itachi/Kakashi/Sasori/Deidara/Sirius/Draco/Edward para ustedes solitas xD (y si hay algún hombre, una Sakura/Hinata/Ino/Fleur/Hermione/Ginny/Bella para ustedes solitos xD) **


	3. Necesidad

**Advertencia:** Lime **fuerte**. A partir de éste capítulo, las escenas de sexo serán recurrentes (por eso subí el rated a **M**)  
**Disclaimer:** ¡No! Kishimoto no quizo darme los derechos de Naruto. Si no, el KibaIno sería canon desde el primer capítulo**. **

_**Let's go, ppl!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 03:  
Necesidad**

* * *

Sakura lo miró confundida.

– ¿Sobre mí… y sobre Uchiha Sasuke?– Soltó una carcajada para tratar de alivianar el ambiente. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se había puesto nerviosa– ¿Y qué es lo que podrías decirme?– Preguntó, con gesto risueño.

Sai sonrió. Mas bien, más que una sonrisa, era una mueca. Una curvatura forzada de sus labios–Más que de Uchiha-san Sakura, quiero hablarte de tus sentimientos para con él.

– ¿M–mis sentimientos?– Titubeó. La mueca risueña de su rostro había desaparecido.

– Tal vez no lo sepas…– Comenzó él– pero siento un gran aprecio hacía Naruto-kun. Creo que lo conoces, ¿Verdad?– La chica asintió quedamente con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar Sai– Y supongo… que sabrás lo que Naruto-kun sentía por ti.

– No entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto, con lo que yo sienta o no sienta por Sasuke– Repuso, algo incomoda. La mención del rubio la perturbaba un poco. Naruto era una de las personas con la que ella tendría que disculparse. Sentía mucha culpa en cuanto pensaba en él.

– Lo que yo quiero decir Sakura, es que Naruto-kun es muy susceptible con respecto a ti. No lo demuestra, pero lo noto. Si vas a seguir detrás de Uchiha-san, trata de no hacerlo frente a él. Podrías lastimarlo. Y permíteme decirte que no dejaré que vuelvas a hacerle daño.

Sakura lo miró mordazmente– ¿Eso es una amenaza?

– Por ahora no…– Aquella plástica y ensayada sonrisa volvió al rostro del chico– Tan sólo es una advertencia. Tenla en cuenta.

Al terminar de decir eso, Sai se dio media vuelta y fue hacía su salón. Sakura miró como su espalda se perdía al final del pasillo. Mentiría si digiera que al principio no se había puesto nerviosa. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que aquel moreno sabía lo que ella había hecho hacía dos años, pero luego, tras pensarlo más detenidamente, supo que aquello era inverosímil. En su cuadra no vivía ninguno de sus compañeros, sólo Ino, y ella estaba segura que la rubia no la había visto.

Por otra parte, lo que dijo Sai la dejó pensando. Sakura sabía lo que sintió –o tal vez seguía sintiendo– Naruto por ella, y llegó a la conclusión de que se había portado demasiado mal con él. Cuando lo vio allí solo en la enfermería, sintió unas enormes ganas de gritarle que lo sentía, que nunca quiso hacerle daño. El estar dos años sin ver a ninguno de sus conocidos le fue suficiente como para darse cuenta de sus errores. Y Naruto era una de las personas que más habían sufrido su estupidez.

Siempre estaba allí, para ella, ignorando sus miradas indiferentes, sus desprecios…

Al fin y al cabo, ella no era mejor que Sasuke…

Se dio vuelta, demasiado metida en su mundo como para darse cuenta que estaba por estrellarse con otra persona.

– ¡Oi, pero por qué no miras por don–! ¿S–sakura?– La chica alzó su verde mirar, chocando de frente con los azules ojos de Ino. La mirada de Yamanaka pasó de la furia a la tristeza en cuestión de segundos. Sakura sintió un apretón en el pecho.

A ella también le había hecho daño.

– L–lo siento…– Murmuró torpemente, agachando la cabeza. Intentó irse de al lado de la rubia, pero en cuanto caminó sólo un paso, sintió como la tomaban fuertemente del hombro. Miró asombrada a Ino. Ésta se ruborizó tenuemente, haciendo que su gran flequillo le tapara los ojos.

– Me preguntaba, si… tal vez, querías venir a mi casa ésta tarde– Al percibir la mirada confusa de la Haruno, se apresuró a aclarar– ¡S–sólo para ponerte al día sobre el instituto! Si no quieres, no vengas, no hay problema– Sacó su mano del hombro de la chica, y se dispuso a irse.

– Está bien…– Murmuró Sakura, tan bajo que Ino pensó que había escuchado mal. La pelirrosa le sonrió tenuemente, y se perdió en los pasillos, en dirección a los baños.

El rostro de Yamanaka se iluminó de felicidad. Quizás, con algo de esfuerzo, podría recuperar aquel lazo que hubo alguna vez entre las dos. Por lo que pudo apreciar en esos escasos minutos juntas, Sakura había cambiado. Había algo en su mirada que no era lo mismo de antes. Y no sólo eso, si hace dos años Ino le hubiera propuesto que vaya a su casa, la chica la hubiera ignorado de manera insultante.

Pero algo le decía a Ino que las cosas ya no serían como antes.

* * *

– Ne Sasuke-kun, ¿Estás bien?

– ¿No quieres que te haga un masaje, Sasuke-kun?

– ¡No! ¡Yo le haré un masaje a Sasuke-kun!

– ¡Pero qué dices! Si alguien va a tocar a Sasuke-kun, ¡Esa seré yo!

"_Cállense ya, maldición" _Sasuke estaba sentado en su pupitre, esperando que el timbre del receso tocara y anunciara el comienzo de la última hora de clases. Había insistido, ante los reproches de Shizune –y un poco de Naruto– en no perderse su clase. Era un alumno ejemplar, y no podría fallar a su perfecto legajo por un momento de debilidad.

A su alrededor había unas siete chicas, quienes le preguntaban a cada momento cómo se encontraba o si quería algo. Él no quería absolutamente nada, sólo que lo dejaran en paz, ¿Era mucho pedir que no lo molestaran?

Naruto, a su lado, le dirigía una mirada burlona. Si bien algunas veces estaba celoso del exceso de atención que el Uchiha provocaba, siempre era divertido ver la cara de fastidio de éste cuando sus 'fans' lo rodeaban. El rubio escaneó con sus ojos azules a su alrededor, pero por más de que buscara y buscara, ninguna cabellera rosa aparecía.

Suspiró y agachó su cabeza, preguntándose a sí mismo si volvería a caer en los mismos sentimientos de antes. Había bastado con que Sakura lo mirara sólo por diez segundos, como para que todo el rencor que se había inculcado se esfumara de repente.

– ¡Aléjense! ¿No se dan cuenta de que sólo molestan a Sasuke-kun?– Una voz silbante y provocativa interrumpió los pensamientos de Naruto. Unas piernas largas y torneadas, junto con una cintura estrecha y pechos turgentes y redondos hicieron su aparición.

Sasuke curvó su cien en algo parecido a una sonrisa arrogante. Naruto sólo frunció el ceño; de todas las fans de su amigo, esa era la que menos le agradaba.

– E–está b–bien, Karin-san. – Masculló una de las chicas, y con un gesto imperativo, ordenó a todas las demás que salieran de allí. A los pocos segundos de que aquello sucediera, la campana sonó y poco a poco el salón fue llenándose de alumnos.

Karin miró con sus escarlatas irises –escondidos detrás de sus anteojos– a Sasuke. Éste le devolvió la mirada, de manera incitante. La chica, en vez de ruborizarse, sólo sonrió con suficiencia.

– No hace falta que me lo agradezcas, Sasuke-kun– Se mordió el labio tentadoramente, y se fue hacía el final del salón, ya que su pupitre quedaba en lo último. Contorneaba suavemente las caderas, ganándose las miradas apreciativas de la mayor parte de los alumnos masculinos, y la de respeto y –para qué negarlo– envidia de las mujeres.

El rubio resopló, esa tipa no le caía para nada bien. Iba siempre dándose aires de grandeza y creyéndose la emperatriz del universo. Pero lo peor de todo, es que tenía fundamentos, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos del instituto la consideraban la más atractiva de todas las mujeres, y éstas, en vez de enfrentarla, la trataban con respeto y admiración.

– Ne teme, desde que te la tiraste, Karin no hace más que hacerse la reina del colegio, ¿Tan buena es en la cama?– Preguntó el Uzumaki, inclinándose levemente hacía el costado, para que esas palabras sólo las oyera su compañero.

Sasuke estaba a punto de responderle a su compañero, pero sus sentidos perdieron el control nuevamente. Un suave aroma florar invadió sus fosas nasales, mareándolo. Su cara se giró, y vio lo que tanto temía. Una muchacha de piel cremosa y ojos verdes entró a su campo de visión, y sintió como su cerebro se abrumaba.

Otra vez, otra vez le estaba pasando lo mismo. Parecía como si tuviera un radas, porque en cuanto ella puso un pie sobre el salón, Sasuke ya era consiente de su presencia. Agarrotó sus puños, y ensombreció su mirada. Era una chica, una más, una cualquiera. Otra de sus estúpidas fans.

Era molesta.

Molesta.

_Molesta. _

¡Molesta!

Intentó tranquilizarse, pero no podía. Para su mala suerte en esa hora les tocaba Kakashi, un profesor que se distinguía por tardar como mínimo media hora en aparecerse a dar su clase. Así que su idea de concentrarse en los estudios quedaba descartada. Siguió con disimulo los movimientos de la chica, dándose cuenta de que se sentaba detrás de él. Su sangre comenzó a correr más rápido. De todos los lugares que se podría haber sentado, estaba justo detrás de él.

Vio como Naruto se giraba hacía ella, con la clara intención de iniciar una conversación.

"_No. No lo hagas dobe. No quiero escucharla."_

– Sakura-chan– Balbució el rubio, haciendo que la chica lo mirara fijamente– ¿Cómo… cómo has estado?– Se sintió estúpido, el ser más idiota del universo. Pero tenía ganas de hablar con ella, y aquello fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

"_Cállate. No contestes. No lo hagas." _

– Muy bien Naruto, gracias por preguntar, ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido? – Respondió con un tono casual, causando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, y un ligero temblor en las manos de Sasuke.

– ¡Perfecto'ttebayo!– Casi gritó, contento por poder comenzar una charla con la chica. Sakura lo miró algo confusa, pero luego recordó la manera tan espontánea de ser de la que gozaba Naruto, y se permitió sonreír suavemente.

Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron los más tortuosos en la vida de Sasuke. Escuchar la voz de Sakura, justo detrás de él como si acariciara su espalda, era mucho peor que tenerlo a pan y agua durante un mes. Oía las carcajadas de la chica, que le taladraban la cabeza de una manera insoportable. Algunas veces podía percibir las voces de Naruto, y hasta las de Yamanaka Ino –quien se sentaba detrás de Sakura– que se unía a la conversación. Pero ambas le parecían lejanas, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez el sonido de la voz de la Haruno, embriagándolo desconcertantemente.

Con la mandíbula tensa y los dientes apretados, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento. Tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió algo rápidamente en él. Era su única alternativa, sabía que ese día se pasaría imaginando a su nuevamente incorporada compañera, por lo que tendría que encontrar un método de distracción un poco más efectivo que apretar los puños y leer algún libro.

Se paró de su asiento, haciendo que su salón quedara completamente en silencio. Recorrió lentamente el trayecto hacía los últimos pupitres –intentando ignorar a Sakura, y fallando estrepitosamente– y llegó hacía el lugar de una de las chicas. Karin lo miró con la intriga plasmada en sus ojos. Él le dejó enfrente de su cara aquel papel que había escrito minutos antes, y volvió a su lugar, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de sus compañeros.

Antes de que alguien digiera alguna palabra, Kakashi hizo su aparición, con su libro –sospechosamente parecido a un libreto de una película porno– y con aquel pañuelo tapándole la mitad de la cara. Era el nada convencional profesor de literatura.

– Vaya… están en silencio. Que buen recibimiento– Añadió, en tono soñador. Luego su ojo cenizo viró hacía Sakura, y mostró un brillito de felicidad en él. Sus tres alumnos de primaria, aquellos al que él había nombrado 'el equipo siete', estaban juntos de nuevo.

Kakashi les dijo que sacaran su libro y que leyeran cinco capítulos seguidos. Todas las clases con él eran iguales, entre menos trabajo tuviera que hacer, mejor. Sus alumnos resoplaron con fastidio y se dispusieron a hacer lo que su maestro les había ordenado. Sasuke, al contrario de la mayoría, no sentía aquello como una tarea pesada. Al menos leer lo despejaría un poco.

– Ne, Sasuke-kun… – Sintió como alguien le tocaba la espalda, y al darse cuenta quién era, toda su columna se sumió en escalofríos. Ladeó su rostro, y trató de no mirarla.

– ¿Hn?

– Se cayó tu bolígrafo– Sakura se inclinó levemente, a penas rozando con su mano el costado del chico, que sentía unas tremendas ganas de agarrarla, y tener relaciones con ella ahí mismo, aunque sea a la fuerza.

"_¡¿Pero en qué mierda estoy pensando?!" _

Sasuke tomó el objeto, y volvió a lo suyo, sin siquiera decirle gracias a la chica. A ella no le importó mucho, porque en sí, las cosas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que tenía planeado.

* * *

Las risas resonaban en la habitación. Ino sentía que le dolía el estomago de tanto reír, y Sakura no estaba mucho mejor. Ambas estaban despeinadas, y tiradas en el suelo del cuarto de la rubia, con revistas y hojas desparramadas por todo el lugar. Supuestamente tendría que ponerla al día sobre las cosas del instituto, pero las dos chicas terminaron hablando sobre cualquier cosa y en ese momento estaban en un ataque de carcajadas.

Ino se tranquilizó, y miró con ternura a la Haruno. Ella no se había equivocado, la joven había cambiado, y quizá… hasta podrían volver a ser amigas.

– Sakura…– Murmuró la chica, luego de unos momentos. La pelirrosa la miró– Puedo saber, ¿Por qué te fuiste de aquí?– Sakrua agachó la mirada– ¡No me contestes si no quieres! De verdad, no es ninguna obligación.

Haruno sonrió. Ino le había dicho eso dos veces en un día. Luego de eso, se dedicó a analizarla. Podía confiar en ella, al fin y al cabo, alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, y Sakura estaba segura que ese vínculo no se había roto aún. Estaba desgastado, sí, ella lo se dio cuenta de ello en cuanto percibió la incomodidad del ambiente al momento de quedarse solas. Pero luego tanto Ino como Sakura se relajaron, volviendo a la relación que tenían cuando niñas.

Al menos, en ese momento.

– Verás…– Comenzó– Es algo difícil de explicar. Pero supongo que tú ya sabrás que, como todos rumoreaban, hace dos años yo sufrí un ataque.

– ¿Ataque? ¿Qué clase de ataque?– Dijo la rubia, incrédula.

– Sabes que yo estaba…– Sakura vaciló un poco– "obsesionada" con Sasuke, ¿Verdad?– La chica asintió– Aquel… rechazo de parte de él hizo que yo explotara. Hacía mucho tiempo que venía acumulando aquella sensación de rencor hacía él por cada vez que me rechazaba… pero, ese día… no pude más.

– Sakura…– Susurró su amiga, apenada.

– Por favor, Ino, no me interrumpas. – La atajó Haruno. Una vez que había empezado, ya no podía terminar– Necesito desahogarme. Yo creía que, si ponía algo de empeño, haría que Sasuke me quisiera un poco. Pero vez que me equivoqué, y aquella humillación que me hizo sentir me destrozó. Al llegar a mi casa, enloquecí. Sólo tenía ganas de destruir, en mi mente sólo estaba el odio… fue horrible.

La chica detuvo su relato, intentando conseguir fuerzas para lo siguiente. ¿Podría contarle a Ino lo que le había hecho al Uchiha… o ella la tomaría como a una loca?

– Luego de eso, mis padres vieron el estado en que estaba. Decidieron que tenía que alejarme de ésta ciudad. Yo no les conté lo que me pasaba, pero ellos sabían que quedarme aquí, en Kyoto, me haría peor. Por lo que nos fuimos provisoriamente hacía la casa de mis tíos, en Hokkaido. Pero mis padres no podían estar mucho tiempo fuera de Kyoto, por lo que decidieron que volveríamos. Creían que yo ya era lo suficientemente madura como para enfrentarme a lo que sea que me haya pasado.

– A Sasuke– Pronunció la rubia.

– Exacto.

Sakura confiaba ciegamente en Ino, pero contarle que había embrujado a Sasuke para que éste sintiera una obsesión insana por ella, no era la mejor idea.

* * *

– S–Sasuke-k–kun– Pronunció entrecortadamente la pelirroja, sintiendo como la lengua del Uchiha exploraba su bronceado cuello.

"_Te espero en mi casa al atardecer, a más tardar 19:30 p.m._

_Sé puntual."_

Decir que se había ilusionado con esa notita de parte de Sasuke era poco. Ese día decidió que estaría deslumbrante para el moreno. Recogió su pelirrojo cabello en una coleta alta y se puso la minifalda más pequeña que encontró en su armario –aquellas que parecen cinturones, más que alguna falda normal–. El escote de su blusa era sencillamente matador, y el rojo furioso de sus labios era una invitación al terreno de la lujuria.

Y, al parecer, Sasuke había caído, porque besaba y acariciaba su piel con mucha más necesidad de lo que lo había hecho antes. Karin se encontraba debajo de él, acostada en su cama, en la habitación del moreno. En la casa no había nadie –según lo poco que pudo apreciar– por lo que se podía dar la libertad de gemir tan fuerte como quisiera.

Es que ese chico era un as con el sexo.

Besaba los labios de la chica salvajemente, logrando que se hincharan y se pusieran aún más rojos. Con sus manos, pellizcaba la piel de los muslos, acariciando levemente la entrepierna de Karin con el cierre de su pantalón, simulando una embestida. Ardía de deseo, mucho más que las veces anteriores que tenía relaciones. Sabía que Karin era buena en la cama, y qué mejor que ella para descargar todas las sensaciones que sintió ese día en el instituto.

Furiosamente, le quitó a Karin aquella molesta blusa y se deleitó al ver que no tenía sujetador. La chica estaba con el torso completamente desnudo, frente a él. Sasuke se compuso, y le dio una ardiente mirada.

Cabello rojo… que su mente iba distorsionando poco a poco, trasformándolo en rosa.

Ojos rojos, provocadores… que ante él eran verdes e inocentes.

Piel brillante y bronceada… pero sus ojos la veían blanca y cremosa.

La imagen de Karin se convirtió poco a poco en aquel monstruo vestido de cordero al cual el temía…

"_Sakura"_

Su sentido común se fue al infierno, y la lujuria se apoderó por completo de él. Se abalanzó hacía uno de los pechos de la chica, mordisqueándolo y retorciendo sus labios contra la piel, intentando vanamente impregnar el sabor salado de ésta en sus papilas. Con su mano se abalanzó hacía el otro pecho, retorciéndolo, apretándolo con coraje. Como si el usar más fuerza haría que su deseo se aplaque.

La chica gemía con ímpetu, pero luego de unos segundos, el placer de su sonido fue evolucionando poco a poco, hasta que se transformó en un quejido de dolor.

– Sasuke-kun… me lastimas– Dijo, con sorpresa. Sasuke era salvaje teniendo relaciones, pero nunca llegaba a ese extremo.

El Uchiha no la escuchó, seguía en su trabajo, satisfaciéndose más a sí mismo que a su amante. La mano que estaba en el pecho de la chica bajó lentamente hasta la falda de ella, subiéndola y haciendo que quede a la altura de la cintura. No perdió más tiempo y apretaba los muslos de la chica contra la entrepierna de él, creando una placentera y desesperante fricción.

– Sasuke-kun…– La chica quería detenerlo. Ya no la estaba pasando bien. Gritó fuertemente en cuanto el chico mordió su pezón, para que se callara y no lo molestara. Los gemidos de Karin le molestaban. Le molestaban porque no era la voz que él quería oír.

De sus muslos pasó rápidamente a la entrepierna, metiendo su mano dentro de las braguitas. Sacó su boca del pecho de la chica y se dirigió a sus labios, haciendo así que ella no pudiera hablar con aquella irritante voz que le molestaba. Metió un dedo en el interior de Karin, provocando que ésta exhalara por la repentina intromisión. Al mismo tiempo mordía sus labios, sacándole sangre.

Ya no era feroz, era violento.

– ¡Basta, Sasuke!– Karin lo empujó, y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, sacando su dedo del interior de la chica. En cuanto la miró, la imagen de una sensual Sakura desapareció, y sólo pudo ver a una llorosa Karin, que se acomodaba la falda y buscaba con su mirada su blusa. El chico no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, demasiado turbado por lo que había pasado. La pelirroja, por su parte, se puso con velocidad la blusa y se fue corriendo de la habitación de Sasuke, dejándolo solo.

Sumido en la completa desesperación.

* * *

**OwO**

**Sasuke es un depravado xD. Casi se viola a Karin. Está un poquito desesperado el chico. Y Sai haciendo amenazas ò o, me parece interesante xD, es decir, el quiere mucho a "Naruto-kun" (Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ò o). Sakura se abrió un poquito más, por lo menos vuelve a confiar en Ino y ya son casi-amigas (es que nunca dejaron de serlo xD). Esa es una de las cosas que la va a hacer madurar. Y Kakashi (baba)... (bababababababababa) XDDDD. **

**Bueno niñas, espero que les guste éste capítulo. Y una cosa más! Estoy subastando la virginidad de Sasuke por un Review ¡Quién da más, xD! **


	4. Rivalidad

**Advertencia:** AU. Degradaré un poco al personaje de Sakura (sólo al principio). Pero saben que el Angst requiere una trama compleja, por lo que no puedo asegurarles un curso feliz en la historia. Amor enfermizo/Obseción/Machismo, feminismo (desde el punto de vista que quiera verse). OoC. Escenas de sexo recurrentes (por eso subí el rated a M).

**Disclaimer:** ¡No! Kishimoto no quiso darme los derechos de Naruto. Si así fuera, sería una mezcla de romance con peleas bastante bizarra o-o.

**_Let's go ppl!_ **

* * *

**Capítulo 04:**

******Rivalidad**

* * *

El agua lava todos los pecados. El agua arrasa con todo. El agua limpia.

Eso era lo que él necesitaba. Estar limpio. Lavarse por dentro, porque lo que estaba sintiendo era sucio.

Sasuke dejó que el agua de la ducha cayera libremente por su cuerpo, relajando sus tensados músculos y llenándolo de una sensación de confort que tanto necesitaba. Suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en la pared. Cerró sus ojos, y al hacerlo, las imágenes de lo sucedido esa tarde fueron a su mente como un torbellino.

Los abrió de repente, jadeando. Él no era así, no era capaz de obligar a alguien a… él no era un monstruo…

Pero veía la mirada llorosa de Karin, su piel con leves heridas, su labio sangrando. Apretó los puños. Nunca había perdido el control de esa forma, jamás. Pero esa tarde fue más fuerte que él mismo. Su mente había deformado el cuerpo de Karin, trasformándolo en aquella criatura que él ya estaba odiando.

Todavía podía sentir los dedos de ella tocando su espalda, y su voz atravesando sus oídos con un suave "Sasuke-kun". Aquella sensación lo había vuelto loco. Necesitaba descargarse, y el cuerpo de Karin no le fue suficiente. Todo lo contrario. Enfureció al saber que no era ella, al saber que no escucharía su nombre emitido de aquellos gruesos labios.

No, él no quería compartir cama ni con Karin, ni con nadie más.

Él quería a Sakura, la quería bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose de necesidad, arqueándose para él, gimiendo para él, entregándose por completo a él…

Sus ojos brillaron, con un matiz de hambre. Su cuerpo dejó de pelear contra aquel mar de sensaciones contradictorias que tenía dentro de sí, y por un momento, dejó de lado su orgullo, rindiéndose a aquel deseo oscuro que se cernía sobre su ser.

Necesitaba sentir el contacto de sus pieles, necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella… necesitaba saberse dueño de su alma…

La necesitaba, si no quería perder la cabeza. Por un momento, sus irises se tornaron más oscuros que de costumbre, y torció los labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa torva.

La quería para él.

No.

La tendría para él.

* * *

Sakura había ido desde pequeña en soledad hacía su instituto. Siempre habituada a estar en compañía del silencio en aquel trayecto. Mas aquello ya no le afectaba, no una vez que se había acostumbrado. Sus padres siempre se habían impresionado porque ella no llevara nunca un amigo a su hogar, pero la joven no decía nada y se iba directamente a su habitación.

Cuando estuvo en Hokkaido, todo eso había cambiado. Los primeros meses Sakura seguía tan asocial como siempre, pero gracias a su tía, Anko, había cambiado. Ella le había hecho ver que la vida no era sólo el amor, que había cosas que valían la pena, que tenía que empezar a pensar un poco más en sí misma y darse el valor que se merecía.

Nadie era ni más ni menos que ella, por lo que no debía desvalorizar, ni desvalorizarse. Gracias a esos consejos de aquella mujer –que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, por cierto–, Sakura había logrado hacer amigos. Una chica sencilla, llamada TenTen, quien tenía como máximo sueño llegar a ser una agente de FBI sólo para poder tener legalmente una colección entera de armas en su habitación –algo que a Sakura le causaba algo de gracia–; y un chico, bastante extraño, llamado Lee, quien le declaraba un amor profundo y sincero –lo que le hacía recordar, inconscientemente, a Naruto–.

Desde allí comenzó a relacionarse un poco más con la gente, y a aprender a hablar sin llegar a sonar tan arrogante como anteriormente hacía. No podía negar que algunas veces su antigua personalidad salía a flote, ya que en sí, aquella Sakura seguía siendo parte de sí misma, pero ya podía controlarlo y hasta sabía como disimular esa arrogancia con alguna que otra broma, lo que hacía pasar desapercibido su recaída.

Pero al volver a pisar Kyoto, más precisamente, al llegar a su ciudad, a su barrio, a su cuadra… la niña presuntuosa y altanera estaba amenazando con salir de nuevo. Sólo bastó ver la cara de sus antiguos compañeros como para que los recuerdos la atosigaran y la obligaran a ser tan insoportable como antes.

Mas luego, al ver los ojos melancólicos de Ino, al percibir el aire triste en Naruto y al contemplar los resultados de su "obra" en Sasuke, todos sus recuerdos se esfumaban, siendo así reemplazados por las ganas de disfrutar, de divertirse…

Y aunque sabía que había cambiado, no pudo evitar que su cara mostrara la sorpresa de ver a Ino frente a su casa, esperándola.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– Preguntó, aún incrédula.

– ¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a buscarte? _Tsk_, frontudita, no pensé que siguieras tan tonta…– Respondió, en son de broma. Los ojos de la chica Haruno se cristalizaron al escuchar aquel insulto tan familiar entre ellas, pero se repuso rápidamente.

– Más quisieras cerda, pero no. Sigo teniendo el cerebro mucho más grande que el tuyo.

– Sí, eso se nota, porque lo único que te creció en estos años fue la frente.

– ¡Cerda!

Casi sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a hablar con naturalidad, como si lo aquel conflicto entre ellas jamás hubiera existido. No obstante, como el día anterior, se notaba que no eran las mismas. Ino quería a Sakura como a una hermana, y si bien era consiente de que había cambiado, no tenía plena confianza en ella. No como cuando eran niñas. La Haruno se daba cuenta de ello, y aunque tuviera una pequeña sensación dolorosa en el pecho, debía aceptarlo.

Se había comportado despreciablemente con Ino, y tenía que trabajar duro para reparar sus lazos.

Mientras iba caminando vio que Ino se tensó, mirando al frente. Siguió con su mirar la dirección de los ojos de la rubia y vio a una chica parada en una esquina, con el uniforme de su escuela. Si no recordaba mal, era Hinata Hyuuga, una de sus compañeras de curso. Sabía que Ino tenía una relación amistosa con la chica Hyuuga desde que ellas dos se habían peleado –desde que ella quebró su amistad, más específicamente– y por más de que se sintiera tremendamente egoísta, no pudo evitar ponerse celosa.

Sakura se detuvo, ganándose una mirada de parte de su amiga.

– ¿Qué sucede, por qué te detienes?– Le preguntó, un tanto confundida.

– Nada, es sólo que…– Miró tristemente a la rubia– Ella es tu amiga, ¿Verdad?– Ino bajó un poco la mirada, pero asintió con firmeza– Sé que no le caigo bien, me doy cuenta. S–si quieres ve con ella, yo puedo seguir sola…

– ¡Nada de eso!– La interrumpió Yamanaka, con un tono apremiante– Te considero mi amiga, y no dejaré que vayas sola. Hinata no es mala persona, ya verás que pronto se llevaran bien– Añadió con una sonrisa.

Sakura le devolvió el gesto, aunque no muy segura. Intentó confiar en las palabras de Ino y pensar que todo saldría bien, pero el leve –casi imperceptible– deje de rencor que los lavandas ojos de Hinata Hyuuga mostraron al momento de verla le decían que no sería tarea fácil caerle bien a esa chica.

* * *

Karin caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, hacía su salón. Nunca había sido una muchacha callada ni tímida, pero ese día se encontraba particularmente temerosa. Sus pasos eran cortos y lánguidos, ya que sentía una leve molestia en sus partes íntimas que le impedían moverse con naturalidad.

Se tocó un poco su bajo vientre, y sonrió, con amargura. La noche anterior no había sido la "magnifica velada" que tanto había imaginado.

Sasuke le había fascinado desde el primer momento en que tuvo la suerte de verlo. No sólo era físicamente perfecto, si no que su aura de misterio le daba un toque interesante que se le hacía irresistible tanto a ella como a la mayoría de las mujeres que tenían el gusto de conocerlo. No sabía si era su rostro, su perfil o su cuerpo, pero el chico era un adonis para las femeninas. Estar con Sasuke sería como darle un mordisco a un fruto prohibido.

Peligroso, pero a la vez placentero y excitante.

Aquello le fascinaba. Ella siempre fue una persona a la que le gustaban los retos, y el Uchiha sólo era uno más de ellos.

Utilizó todo tipo de armas para atraerlo hacía sí, mas ese muchacho era inalcanzable. No era un individuo que se fijara en el exterior de los demás, y no sentía ningún interés por compartir tiempo y espacio con alguien en plano amoroso.

Hasta que llegó el día.

El día en que el adonis inaccesible y exquisito sucumbió ante sus instintos básicos. Sasuke podría ser perfecto, pero eso no le quitaba que sea un humano, por lo tanto tenía necesidades a las que cedía. El Uchiha vivió una etapa en la que todo adolescente cae preso de sus hormonas.

El despertar sexual.

Y por suerte, ella estuvo allí para él ese día.

Fue una tarde, como muchas, en la que lo seducía de una manera fatal e ingeniosa. Lo supo en cuanto lo vio entrar, se dio cuenta de que había un cambio en el semblante del moreno. Pudo ver en aquellos ojos negros el deseo y la avidez que genera el descubrimiento del placer carnal en una relación.

Esa era su oportunidad.

Lo sedujo, lo atrajo a ella con lujuriosas miradas e incitantes palabras. Y tal como lo suponía, él la llamó al finalizar las clases, le dio la dirección de un hotel, y pactaron una hora de encuentro.

Perfecto. Fue simplemente perfecto.

Sasuke era intenso e insaciable. Inexperto, sí, ya que era su primera vez –la idea de ser la primera chica en compartir cama con él la seducía de una manera enloquecedora– y tal vez algo tosco, pero ya con que sea Uchiha Sasuke el chico que la poseyera, le daba un toque fantásticamente morboso a su perversa mente.

Luego de eso, no dejaron de tener encuentros esporádicos. La muchacha era consiente de que era una herramienta para alivianar la tensión del Uchiha, siempre lo supo, pero aún así se sentía especial. Porque Sasuke recurría sólo a ella cuando los sentimientos le desbordaban, era ella la que lo contenía –aunque sólo sea de una manera libidinosa– en cuanto él perdía el norte. Era su mujer, por más de que Sasuke no quisiera confírmalo.

Él era suyo, su posesión.

Pero lo que había acontecido la noche anterior le había hecho dudar. No sólo de la perfección del Uchiha, si no de sus propios sentimientos. No sabía si lo amaba, pero sí lo deseaba de una manera insana. Aunque no se creía dispuesta a enfrentar a Sasuke en aquella faceta descontrolada. Tenía miedo. Él le había producido temor.

No era capaz de aceptar que su adonis tenía múltiples caras.

– B–buen–nos días, K–Karin–s–san– Una de sus compañeras de curso la saludó, con una reverencia. Ella sólo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. Era otra de las fans de Sasuke, que la odiaban intensamente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuantas mascaras poseía el chico, ella jamás dejaría que él salga con una estúpida como esa. El Uchiha necesitaba una mujer fuerte a su lado, y ella sería esa persona. No le importaba que él no sintiera lo mismo, porque tarde o temprano caería.

Aunque ella tuviera que sufrir en el intento, lograría poseer el alma de Sasuke.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, en una posición pensativa. Se reprendía a sí mismo por sus pensamientos, pero a la vez no podía evitar el curso de ellos. Estuvo toda la mañana siendo atormentado por la imagen de su compañera, y llegó un momento en que se rindió a ella. Un momento en que se permitió fantasear con su cuerpo, en que se permitió imaginar a Sakura sólo para él, siendo de él, entregándose a él…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aquel no era el lugar indicado para pensar en ello, no le convenía que nadie viera lo voluble que estaba cada vez que la joven Haruno cruzaba por su mente. Escuchaba como los demás alumnos entraban al salón de clases pero no les prestaba atención. Sus instintos estaban preparados para cuando ella entrara, porque pareciera como si pudiera rastrearla cada vez que estaban juntos.

Era enfermizo, le hacía sentir como si estuviera obsesionado con Haruno Sakura.

– Sasuke-kun…– Escucho una voz de mujer llamarlo, y abrió los ojos, mirándola desinteresadamente. Karin se encontraba frente suyo, escrutándolo con su mirar rojo. Pero esta vez no se encontraba en una posición arrogante o petulante, si no que movía las piernas con nerviosismo y apretaba las manos intermitentemente. Aquella visión le hizo recordar al estado en el que la había dejado la noche anterior, y un leve sentimiento de culpa se instaló en él.

Sasuke ocultó sus ojos con su flequillo– Lo que pasó anoche…

– ¡No Sasuke-kun! ¡Yo no te reprocharé na–!– Comenzó ella, pero se detuvo al sentir como Sasuke tomaba una de sus manos con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarla.

– Lo siento…– Murmuró, casi como un balbuceo, haciendo dudar a Karin si lo que había dicho era verdad o era sólo imaginación suya. Cuando cayó en lo que él había dicho, un rápido sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Se sentía más estúpida y tímida que nunca.

Y aquella imagen, de Sasuke tomando la mano de Karin sin mirarla a los ojos, fue lo primero que vio Sakura al entrar al aula. Su primera reacción fue pararse, sin creer todavía lo que veía. Algo desagradable se posó sobre su estomago ante aquella escena. Se suponía que ya no estaba enamorada de Sasuke, supuestamente ni siquiera le gustaba, ¿Pero por qué no podía dejar de sentir aquellas ganas de patearle el trasero a aquella… chica? Sentía furia, mucha furia, mezclado con tristeza y desilusión.

¿Acaso estaba celosa? Intentó dejar de mirarlos, pero le era imposible. Ino, a su lado, la contemplaba preocupada, y Hinata no quería ni siquiera mirarla. Era de dominio público aquel "amor-obsesión" que sintió Sakura alguna vez por el Uchiha, así que a la Hyuuga no le sorprendía en nada que lo observara con celos cuando se encontraba con otra chica, pero a la vez, no podía evitar sentir algo desagradable por ella.

Ella quería a Naruto, era lo más importante que tenía. Y esa chica lo había hecho sufrir. Y al parecer la historia se repetía, porque Naruto no parecía haberse olvidado de Haruno, ni ella parecía olvidar a Sasuke. Pero ésta vez, Hinata no permitiría que pasara lo mismo. Naruto no volvería a sufrir, y no le importaba tener que enfrentarse a Sakura por eso.

– ¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!– EL rubio llegó rápidamente al salón y, al ver a su amiga, la llamó con mucho entusiasmo. Sasuke, al escuchar eso, soltó velozmente la mano de Karin y miró hacía la puerta, en donde la muchacha de cabello rosas empezaba a hablar animadamente con Naruto. Su cuerpo le comenzó a exigir hacer cosas que su mente y razón no aprobaban, mucho menos en un lugar atestado de gente. Ya no ocultaba su interés por la muchacha, mirándola ardidamente de arriba hacía abajo, ante la sorprendida mirada de Karin.

Sakura fue hacía su lugar, riéndose de una idiotez que había dicho Naruto, sin prestarle atención a la mirada de rivalidad que la pelirroja le enviaba. Pero en cuanto ésta pasó a su lado y la golpeó a propósito con el hombro, no pudo evitar dirigir su verde mirar hacía ella y desafiarla.

Había comenzado la guerra.

* * *

– ¡Fue falta! ¡Yo la ví!

– ¡Deja de mentir, yo no hice nada!

– ¡Tú deja de mentir frentona! ¡Yo vi perfectamente cuando pisabas línea!

– ¡Maldición Karin, yo no hice nada! ¡Y no me digas frentona!

– ¡Bueno, basta!– Gritó la profesora de gimnasia, Kurenai Yuuhi, tocando su silbato. Las dos muchachas la miraron, ambas rojas de la furia. Sus demás compañeras les daban una mirada de completo fastidio a ambas. Los últimos dos meses fueron los más insufribles en clases de gimnasia, ya que tanto Sakura como Karin no dejaban de pelearse por la más mínima cosa y tampoco dejaban de demostrarse el odio que sentía la una por la otra.

Ino, si bien siempre estaba del lado de su amiga, a veces pensaba que a éste le gustaba provocar a Karin. Le hacía burla cuando le ganaba en algún deporte, o hacía faltas a propósito sólo para que la pelirroja la viera. Karin le hacía lo mismo, y cualquier excusa les venía bien a ambas para discutir.

Simplemente, se odiaban. Y al parecer, la hora de gimnasia era el campo preferido de las dos.

– Las quiera a ambas en dirección ahora. Ya he hablado con Tsunade de sus estúpidas peleas, y tiene un castigo para las dos ¡No quiero quejas!– Gritó la profesora, en cuanto Sakura abrió la boca para protestar.

Sakura comenzó a caminar rápido, no quería ir al lado de la pelirroja, ya que no tenía nada de ganas de seguir discutiendo. Ésta hablaba con sus amigas, despotricando contra la pelirrosa y haciéndolas reír a todas de algo que no llegó a escuchar. No le dio importancia, porque al fin y al cabo, ella hacía lo mismo.

No sabía por qué sentía aquella rivalidad tan fuerte con Karin, pero sabía que era mucho más violenta y sería que la que sintió alguna vez con Ino. La odiaba, odiaba a la pelirroja con todo su ser, y aquello le preocupaba. Porque ese sentimiento nació en ella en cuanto la vio con Sasuke. Y se intensificó en cuanto se enteró que ella había estado con él. Si bien algunos decía que sólo una noche, y otros que fue una relación seria de meses, todo acaba en lo mismo. Sasuke y Karin se habían acostado.

Y eso le molestaba. Le hacía hervir las entrañas, que clamaban por la sangre de Karin.

"_¡Ni siquiera es linda! La muy maldita…" _

Sonrió resignada, llegando a la oficina de la directora. Karin no sólo era bonita, era preciosa. Más allá de su cuerpo, poseía un carácter indomable y era muy inteligente. Y quería ser médico, como ella. De hecho, muchos de sus profesores la catalogaban como una futura promesa en el campo de la medicina. Simplemente era Sasuke en versión femenina.

Bella. Admirada. Exitosa. Inalcanzable.

Y ella se sentía poca cosa comparada con ella.

Pero aquella inseguridad que sentía para con Karin era infundamentada.

Sabía que no tenía fundamentos por dos razones. Primero, ella se había ocupado que Sasuke _sólo_ la mirara a ella, y había visto con sus propios ojos como este la deseaba. No era estúpida, y él no se preocupaba mucho por disimularlo. Y segundo, ella no tendría que sentir celos por nada de lo que Sasuke hiciera, ya que él era un mal recuerdo enterrado en el fondo de su mente. No sentía nada más que desprecio por el Uchiha, y eran absolutamente ridículos aquellos celos que sentía.

– Pasa, Sakura– La grave voz de Tsunade, la directora, se abrió paso en sus oídos al tocar la puerta. Entró, temerosa– ¿Dónde ésta tu compañera?

– ¿Karin?– La rubia asintió– Creo que se quedó en el gimnasio. No sabía si vendría, y es por eso que decidí venir sola.

– Entiendo– Tsunade recargó sus codos en el escritorio– La profesora Kurenai me ha dicho que tienes la costumbre de pelear y discutir con tu compañera, ¿Verdad?– Sakura asintió, cohibida– Como veo que haz venido a hablar conmigo, a diferencia de ella, tu castigo no será tan duro.

La chica escuchó con atención las palabras de su directora, maldiciendo internamente a Karin, a Kurenai y a Tsunade al saber lo que tendría que hacer.

* * *

– Estúpida Karin. Estúpida Kurenai, váyanse al demonio… Tsunade también…– Balbuceaba con furia, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca del instituto.

* * *

– _Tendrás que ordenar los libros de la biblioteca por tema y alfabéticamente. Quiero todo en su lugar, y no me interesa que te tengas que quedar hasta la medianoche. Lo harás. _

* * *

Aquellas palabras de Tsunade habían sido el broche perfecto para su día de mierda. Estaba de mal humor, y sus ojos gritaban intermitentemente "ALEJATE o MUERE". No quiso hablar con Ino en cuanto se la cruzó, por miedo de decirle alguna grosería que la ofendiera, y así tener que cargar con algo más para lapidar su día.

En cuanto llegó al lugar, no paraba de maldecir todo lo que se cruzara por su cabeza, desde sus padres, profesores, compañeros, hasta una rama que estaba en su camino y que casi le hace tropezar.

Abrió la gran puerta, entrando a la biblioteca.

Cientos de libros estaban distribuidos desordenadamente en todo el lugar. El ambiente sombrío y la falta de ventanas que hicieran entrar luz natural le hicieron comprender a Sakura que ese era el paraíso de todo aquel que se llamara "nerd".

"_Que mala eres"_ Se dijo a sí misma, soltando una risita.

Comenzó a caminar, recorriendo el lugar. De repente un ruido llegó a sus oídos, distrayéndola. Una sombra se acercaba a ella, quedando sólo a un metro de su cuerpo. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Era inconfundible su leve sonrisa egocéntrica y su mirar frío. Al igual que aquella estela de elegancia que desprendía al caminar. Todo estaba allí, desde sus ojos negros, hasta su belleza innata.

Pero la pregunta era…

¿¡Qué demonios hacía Sasuke allí!?

* * *

**ÓwÒU**

**¡MY GOSH! No sé cómo pedirles perdón, tardé sigloooooooooooooos en actualizar ésta historia, pero la verdad, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo y escribir en sí. Primero, porque Kishimoto está haciendo _no-sé-qué-mierda_ con el manga, y ya no me gusta el rumbo que está tomando, por consiguiente, perdí algo de interés en Naruto. Segundo, porque me agarró aquel lapso de _autora-que-no-puede-escribir-ni-un-puto-parrafo,_ que es horrible TwT, aún peor que el periodo_._ **

**Aquí les traigo un capítulo que, si bien es de _transición,_ nos deja la puerta abierta a muchas posibilidades. Sé que me criticarán por el protagonismo que le doy a Karin, pero estoy harta de leer fics SasuSaku en donde la basurean como a la peor perra. Es algo bitch (no lo niego XD) pero el personaje es genial, y me gusta ponerla como una rival_ seria_ de Sakura, y no como una putilla que anda atrás del emocofcof Uchiha. **

**Hay que decirle NO al bashing.**

**Otra cosa... ¿Por qué puse que el principal objetivo de Sasuke era tener a Sakura , y estubo durante ¡Dos meses! sin hacer nada? Pues, nuestro querido Sasuke es algo lento XD, no, hablando en serio, no sabemos cómo Sasuke pasó esas 8 semanas, así que si quieren saber, tendrán que esperar al prox capii XD.** **¿Y qué hace allí? Bueno, otra cosas que se sabrá en el prox capii. **

**Cambiando los aires (?), ¡Que barbaro ésto de la Gripe A! Dos semanas sin clases, y sin poder siquiera salir a comprar, y sí a esto le sumamos vacaciones de invierno, ¡Un mes sin pisar la escuela! God, si no adelantó mis fics en ese tiempo, no sé cuándo lo haré XD. Recuerden, nada de dar besos, abrazos, y siempre que salgan hay que lavarse las manos. Es jodido hacer todo eso, pero hay que prevenir u-u... (No me hagan caso, desvarío mucho XD). **

**¡Muchas gracias por los review! Los adoro, sus comentarios me hacen sacar siempre una sonrisa :). Espero que éste capii les guste y les anime a dejarme un comentario ;) (Que yo invocaré a los espiritus para que Edward les haga una visita nocturna XDDD) Dios, como me tiene este Cullen XDDDD. **

**¡Besos! **


	5. Egoísmo

**Antes que nada, quiero dejar en claro algo. Yo en la nota de autor del capítulo pasado, usé literalemente, estas palabras:**

**_"¡Pero que bárbaro esto de la Gripe A!"_ **

**A raíz de ésto, creo que se pudo malinterpretar. En ningún momento quise decir que me parecía "_bueno_" lo que estaba pasando. Soy consiente que mucha gente ha muerto y que muchos más están sufriendo mientras yo escribo esto. Si les di la impresión de que no me interesaba todo lo que pasaba, pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Yo usé el termino _"bárbaro"_ como diciendo "_que loco_", pero nunca que me parecía bien. Por supuesto, me retracto si dije algo que molestó y pido que me perdonen. Es feo ser visto como una persona _"ignorante",_ por decir algo. Esto lo pongo principalmente por Lado Oscuro, quien me escribo un anonimo y no pude responderte. _Si te ofendí de algún modo, reitero mis disculpas. _**

* * *

Advertencia:

AU. Degradaré un poco al personaje de Sakura (sólo al principio). Pero saben que el Angst requiere una trama compleja, por lo que no puedo asegurarles un curso feliz en la historia. Amor enfermizo/Obseción/Machismo, feminismo (desde el punto de vista que quiera verse). OoC. Escenas de sexo recurrentes (por eso subí el rated a M).

**Disclamer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**_Let's go ppl!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 05:**

**Egoísmo**

* * *

Sakura se contuvo de lanzar una maldición, apretando imperceptiblemente los puños. De todos los momentos en que podría encontrarse a solas con Sasuke en un lugar tan cerrado como lo era la biblioteca, tenía que ser justo cuando ella se encontraba con los nervios de punta y la guardia baja a causa del enfado.

Él la miraba, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero ella podía sentir como prácticamente la estaba desnudando con los ojos. Pero a su manera, a la manera Uchiha. No tenía imagen de desesperado, si no que se mostraba ante ella como un hombre deseoso, y le demostraba sólo con sus irises la forma posesiva y salvaje con la que le haría el amor.

"_Hacer el amor"_ Se burló internamente. Ella podría compartir cualquier cosa con Sasuke, menos eso. Parpadeó fuerte unos momentos, para quitar aquello de su cabeza. Pero el Uchiha la había agarrado desprevenida, y no tenía ningún plan para seducirlo sutilmente, pero con indiferencia, tal y como venía haciendo las últimas semanas. Siempre atrayéndolo, y cuando parecía que él cedía, ella se vestía con un traje de frialdad y se refugiaba en alguien que Sakura sabía, el moreno no haría daño.

Naruto.

Ella había observado muy bien a Sasuke en ese tiempo, y si había una persona a la que éste respetaba ante todo, era a su mejor amigo. Si bien era conocido como un bastardo, y no sólo eso, _era_ un bastardo, al parecer no se permitía a sí mismo lastimar a Naruto. La joven había tomado una amistad muy cercana con el rubio Uzumaki, y cuando Sasuke estaba dispuesto a actuar de alguna manera para con ella, lo primero que hacía al detectar eso era irse con su amigo.

Era una maldita _perra_. Lo reconocía. Sabía que estaba dándole falsas esperanzas a su amigo, que lo estaba dañando, que lo estaba usando… pero no se había podido contener. Su egoísmo actuó antes que su conciencia, grabando en su mente como objetivo principal vengarse de Sasuke. Ese deseo se intensificó, principalmente, por lo que sentía cuando lo veía a éste con Karin. Los celos, malestar, desagrado o lo que fuera, le estaba llevando a volver a ser la antigua Sakura.

Se había transformado en aquel monstruo que fue Sakura Haruno a los comienzos de su adolescencia. Y siempre el causante era la misma persona, quien se acercaba a ella, parándose a un escaso metro de su cuerpo.

– ¿Q–qué haces aquí?– Intentó sonar casual, como si encontrarlo en la biblioteca pasara todos los días. Inconscientemente, sus músculos se encontraban rígidos, como si estuvieran a la defensiva. Era el primer encuentro directo que tenía con él.

– ¿Y a ti por qué debería importarte? – Replicó, seco y duro. Sakura frunció el ceño, por más brujería, hechizo, maldición o lo que sea que hiciera, el orgullo y carácter frío del Uchiha no cambiaría. Y reprimió una leve carcajada burlona, al darse cuenta de que aquel tono de voz no concordaba con el deseo que veía en sus ojos. Intentaba hacerse _el macho_, y si ella no supiera lo que verdaderamente se pasaba por la mente del chico, se lo hubiese creído.

– No es que me interese… pero, ¡Bah! Da lo mismo…– Le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, disimulando que acomodaba unos libros que se encontraban a su derecha. Se sentía pequeña y débil ante aquellos ojos negros, pero la razón era que la había tomado desprevenida.

Sólo eso.

– ¿Y tú…?– La grave voz de Sasuke tardó en llegar a sus tímpanos, y en cuánto lo procesó, le dio una mirada camufladamente sorprendida. Él se había apoyado en un estante, cruzándose de brazos y con sus irises fijos en los de ella. No parecía haber cambiado de semblante, todo él se encontraba indiferente… pero eran sus ojos los que lo delataban.

La lujuria le estaba invadiendo, y Sakura sintió como una oleada de confianza le penetraba los sentidos. Después de todo, no había nada malo en jugar un poco con el auto control del Uchiha –que al parecer, era muy bueno–. En sus labios bailó una sonrisa juguetona, y dejó de comportarse de manera nerviosa. Por más de que no tuviera un plan trazado, las mejores situaciones siempre salían de la improvisación.

– ¿Qué que hago aquí?– Él hizo un movimiento leve con la cabeza, que se podría interpretar como que había asentido– Y eso… ¿Por qué debería importante?– Amplió su sonrisa, apoyándose ella también en un estante que se encontraba en su espalda. El leve destello que se cruzó en la mirada de Sasuke al ver su pequeño movimiento no le pasó desapercibido, aumentando su engreimiento.

¡Se estaba sintiendo de maravilla!

– ¿Y es que ahora me imitas, Sakura?– Era una batalla de egos que ni la más tentadora de las pasiones lograría quebrar. Se estaban librando a ver quién era el más arrogante de los dos. Y, por lógica, ninguno quería perder.

– No veo la necesidad a querer imitarte. No le encuentro un fin… productivo, a decir verdad… Sasuke.

El Uchiha bajó un poco la vista, ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo y adornando su boca con una sonrisa torva– Verás que puedo ser más… "productivo" de lo que crees.

– Oh, ¿Si?– Fingió sorpresa– No lo creo, Sasuke. A mi punto de vista, eres muy básico.

Él se enderezó. Maldita mujer. Desde hacía semanas que se encontraba completamente estúpido por ella, aguantándose las ganas de encerrarla en un pasillo y hacer _Dios-sabe-qué_ con tal de aliviar su libido. Se había propuesto conquistarla, llevarla a la cama y tener toda una jodida sección de sexo para así poder calmarse. Pensaba que acostándose con Sakura todo terminaría, se acabaría las semanas tortuosas, los sueños húmedos y las humillaciones consigo mismo. Porque tener que llegar a la masturbación y así conseguir tranquilizarse le parecía verdaderamente patético.

Pero no había resultado tan fácil como lo había imaginado en un principio. Sakura ya no era la _fangirl _chillona de antaño, si no que una alumna más, que lo trataba como a todos. Eso le molestaba, y mucho, y aunque sintiera aquella ira como si fuera ajena a su cuerpo, no por eso dejaba de fastidiarle. Mas había momentos en que la veía, cuando nadie lo hacía, _seduciéndolo. _

Eran cosas pequeñas, como miradas incitantes, palabras con doble sentido o gestos provocativos. Sasuke sabía que iban dirigidos a él, y en ese momento su cuerpo le dominaba por completo y se abalanzaba hacía ella.

Pero Sakura era astuta, demasiado, ya que cuando lo veía acercarse, se pegaba como un chicle a Naruto. Sí, al rubio idiota que era su mejor amigo. En ese momento su sentido común salía a rescatarle, y volvía a tener el control sobre sí mismo. Él era consiente de que Uzumaki seguía enamorado de Sakura, cualquiera que tuviera media neurona se daría cuenta de ello. Sus miradas, sus sonrojos, la forma en que la trataba. Él no era capaz de lastimar a Naruto. No sabía bien por qué, pero había cosas que Sasuke, por más idiotizado por una chica que estuviera, respetaba. Como todo hombre de honor. Y la amistad, era una de esas.

Era por esa razón que esos dos meses fueron de los peores en su vida. No podía acercarse a Sakura y sacarse todo ese peso de encima, ya que ésta vivía aferrada a su mejor amigo. No podía dañar a Naruto, porque su maldito honor se lo impedía. No podía acostarse con otras mujeres, porque temía que pasara lo mismo que la última noche que tuvo con Karin. Más allá de eso, su cuerpo se rebelaba a él.

Si no era con Sakura, no era con nadie.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Esa tarde, en clase de educación física, había golpeado a dos de sus compañeros sólo para descargar la tensión que tenía. A consecuencia de eso, Tsunade lo castigó, enviándolo a ordenar los libros de la biblioteca, diciéndole que iba a mandar a otro alumno a ayudarle. Cuando escuchó que alguien entraba, se acercó. Jamás se imaginó que el destino fuera tan jodidamente irónico como para que ese alumno sea justamente su _peor pesadilla_.

Esa pesadilla que lo acababa de llamar _básico_. No conocía ni entendía mucho la mente femenina, pero a su percepción, eso era un insulto.

– Básico…– Susurró, con la voz teñida de cinismo. – No era la más indicada para decirme eso.

– ¿Y por qué?– Le desafió, aunque su labio tembló un poco.

– Porque tu pasado no te da siquiera el derecho moral de discutirme, Sakura.

La joven se mordió el labio, con ira. Sasuke no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

– Tú no sabes nada de mi pasado. No hables.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja. Ella había flaqueado, su furia era completamente visible. Aunque le gustaría estar haciendo con Sakura _otra cosa_ que no era precisamente discutir, no podía negar que la situación se le estaba tornando divertida.

– ¿Qué no lo sé?– Una leve carcajada desdeñosa brotó de su garganta. Sakura se mordió aún más fuerte su labio. Aquella no parecía una risa normal, ¡Y es que ese sonido había parecido hasta sádico!– ¿Acaso tienes miedo de lo que eras antes, Sakura?

"_No digas nada más"_ No quería hablar de eso con Sasuke. No quería que le recordara lo pesada que había sido. De repente su seguridad se había ido, y se reconoció a sí misma, que tenía miedo, temor, _terror_. Terror de lo que él podría llegar a decir. Sasuke ensanchó su cínica sonrisa.

– ¿Te avergüenza saber que fuiste capaz de rebajarte de mil maneras por mí?

"_Ya cállate, maldición" _

Sakura no supo en qué momento le había salido el tiro por la culata.

* * *

Naruto buscaba ávido a su alrededor. Pero nada. Ni señales de ella.

– ¿Y Sakura-chan?

Ino, quien estaba a su lado, tomada de la mano por Kiba, se apresuró a contestarle.

– La castigaron. A ella y a Karin, por estar peleándose en gimnasia. No te preocupes Naruto, Sakura debe estar limpiando los salones o los baños, o alguna cosa de esas– Aguantó la risa– Estaba de muy mal humor cuando me la crucé.

– Oh, ya veo– Contestó, triste. Él siempre volvía a su casa con la compañía de Sakura, bueno con Ino, Hinata y Kiba también, pero era ella con quien realmente quería estar. Mucho más, ahora que estaban llevándose tan bien. Los cuatro salieron de la puerta del instituto. Kiba e Ino abrazados y diciéndose cursilerías al oído, él con las manos en los bolsillos y con la cabeza gacha, pensativo, y Hinata a su lado, caminando en silencio.

Sasuke también había sido castigado, y Naruto rió internamente al imaginarse a Karin acosando al Uchiha mientras compartían castigo. Pero su diversión se esfumó al pensar que Sakura también podría estar con el moreno a solas. Sintió como si una piedra se le instalara en el estomago al pensar en eso. Mas quiso tranquilizarse, confiando en que si Karin estaba allí, probablemente haría lo imposible por estar con su amigo. Y, a parte de eso, Sakura no demostraba mucho interés en Sasuke. Parecía haberlo olvidado.

Estuvo más animado ante esa idea, y sus labios se ensancharon en una amplia sonrisa. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con los ojos de Hinata, quien lo había estado observando. Ella se sonrojó y apartó la vista, mirando al suelo.

– ¿Sucede algo, Hinata-chan?– Preguntó con su habitual desenfado.

Ella pareció encogerse al escuchar su voz– N-nada, N-naruto-k-kun… n-no te pre-preocupes.

Ino, prestando atención a esa escena, le susurró unas palabras al oído a su novio, quien sonrió cómplice.

– ¡Bueno chicos! Nos separamos aquí– Comenzó Kiba– Nosotros nos iremos al centro, a ver una película buenísima que acaba de estrenarse.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron– ¡Genial'_datteyo_! ¡Yo también quiero ir!

– ¡NO! – Gritó la rubia, asustando a los otros tres– Quiero decir, es una salida de parejas Naruto, sólo somos nosotros dos– Uzumaki asintió, aunque algo contrariado– A parte, ¡No puedes dejar que Hinata-chan vaya sola a su casa!

La chica Hyuuga le dio una mirada de terror a Ino, comprendiendo la situación. Estaba por replicar, cuando Naruto la tomó de la mano, haciendo que todo lo que iba a decir se evaporara instantáneamente. Su cerebro se colapsó en cuanto él se acercó para mirarla a los ojos.

– ¡No me malinterpretes Hinata-chan! ¡Yo nunca te dejaría sola!

– N-no… yo, y-yo no… – Por dios, el rubio se encontraba tan cerca de ella que podría contar las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pecas que tenía en las mejillas. Quiso respirar y tranquilizarse, esforzándose para no mandar una mirada asesina a Ino y Kiba, quienes sonreían maliciosos.

Es que Naruto la había eclipsado desde que lo conoció, en la primaria. Sus sonrisas, su espontáneo carácter y su esfuerzo por superarse la habían enamorado. Y, a parte, era un muchacho muy atractivo. Como el príncipe azul que toda niña soñó alguna vez. Rubio, de ojos celestes, con una piel bronceada en un tono dorado. Simpático, tierno, confiable. Pero como en todo cuento de hadas, el príncipe siempre tiene una _bruja_ que lo atormenta.

Y en ese caso, esa bruja tenía nombre, apellido y cabello rosado.

Hinata la odiaba, era a la persona que más detestaba en el universo. Sakura Haruno había prácticamente humillado a Naruto durante toda su vida, y no era justo que luego de tanto tiempo, tanto maltrato, ella aún siga teniendo el amor del rubio.

¡No era justo!

– Hinata, ¿Estás bien?– La voz del muchacho rubio llegó a sus oídos, trayéndola de vuelta al mundo real. Kiba e Ino la miraban preocupados. Sus ojos se habían tornado repentinamente ausentes y tristes, y su cara había pasado del granate a un pálido enfermizo.

Intentó sonreír, pero parecía una mueca muy forzada– Es-estoy bien, no se preocupen.

Ninguno de sus amigos le creyó, pero prefirieron guardar silencio. La pareja se despidió, tomando otro rumbo. Naruto y Hinata, por su parte, fueron por el camino que los llevaría hasta sus hogares. La mansión Hyuuga se encontraba un poco más cerca que el departamento del chico, por lo que por lo menos ella no estaría en ningún momento sola.

Él le hablaba con entusiasmo, contándole como esa tarde había sido el mejor jugador en la clase de gimnasia. Había tanta felicidad en su mirada y tanto fervor en su voz, que Hinata sabía que en realidad lo que le provocaba tanta alegría no tenía nada que ver con las clases.

Era ella, Sakura, lo que lo causaba. Hinata los había visto en el primer receso. Sakura le había dado un beso en la mejilla. El rencor que sintió por ella se agrandó. Pero más que rencor, era envidia. Sí, maldición, le tenía demasiada envidia. Y la cantidad de sentimientos negativos que estaba sintiendo la llevaron a explotar y decirle a Naruto:

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Eh?– Los irises azules se habían tornado confundidos– ¿Por qué que Hinata-chan?

Los ojos de Hinata se cristalizaron. Un golpe de coraje le había invadido. Lo sabía. Era ahora, o nunca. Se detuvo, provocando que Naruto lo hiciese también.

– ¡Por qué la eliges a ella!

* * *

La sala había quedado en completo silencio. Nadie se acercaba a la biblioteca a las últimas horas, y Sasuke estaba seguro que ya no habría ni un alumno en la escuela. Se sentía tan… tan jodidamente _bien_. Podía ver como los ojos de Sakura se encontraban perturbados, y como su labio temblaba sin saber qué decir. Le agradaba torturarla de esa manera, le hacía sentir menos humillado y mejor consigo mismo. Era una manera de devolverle las frustraciones que ella, indirectamente, le hacía sentir. Aprovechó aquel momento de ausentismo de ella para acercarse un poco, disimuladamente.

– Era… e-era una niña…– Habló Haruno, luego de su mutismo. Le había costado hablar, y sentía la garganta seca. Que la persona que prácticamente le había arruinado la infancia y adolescencia le eche en cara sus errores pasados era muy turbador.

– No es excusa– La voz levemente aterciopelada del Uchiha le llega suavemente a los oídos, como un susurro de muerte. Él no podía tener esa apariencia tan atrayente, tan perfecta… y por dentro ser un completo demonio. No concordaba. – Te humillabas ante mí… _y te encantaba hacerlo._

Maldición. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma.

– Cállate– Escupió. Sentía como la ira se apoderaba de su turbación inicial. Al demonio venganza, embrujo, y lo que sea. Lo detestaba.

– Admítelo. Admite que todavía te tengo, y te dejaré en paz– Sasuke no había podido controlarse y voltear la situación.

Quería aprovechar esa oportunidad que tenía para acercarse a ella y asegurarse de que no era en vano. Tal vez sería la única, pero se tenía plena confianza. Poseía todo el dominio de la situación, se sentía con poder para poder someterla. Y pensar en eso, le hacía sentir cosas extrañas. Principalmente en lugares de su cuerpo bastantes vergonzosos. La lujuria había vuelto a él y le había borrado todo pensamiento coherente de su cabeza como si un chorro de sangre caliente le hubiera quemado el sentido común.

– Yo no admitiré nada, _bastardo_– Sus ojos verdes se encendieron, y apretó los puños, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensados. Se sentía pequeña. Con furia, y con el odio corriéndole como veneno por las venas. Sakura jamás había detestado tanto a Sasuke como en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando este la rechazó en su declaración. Pero en ese instante, le estaba demostrando cuan cínico podía ser y cómo podía superarse a sí mismo con el correr de los años.

– Bastardo, o no, a ti te gusta que sea así.

¡Dios! ¡No podía ser tan… tan…!

– Vete al infierno, Sasuke.

No supo en qué momento ni cómo, ya que todo había pasado demasiado rápido a sus ojos y conciencia. Pero su espalda había chocado violentamente contra el estante de libros en el que anteriormente estaba levemente apoyada. Sus piernas eran bloqueadas por otras mucho más fuertes, y sus brazos se encontraban arriba de su cabeza, mientras que una mano la agarraba por las muñecas, inmovilizándola completamente.

Dio un miedosa mirada hacía un poco más arriba de su frente, topándose con los oscuros y profundos ojos de Sasuke. En cuestión de segundos y con una velocidad sorprendente la había acorralado. No por nada era el mejor deportista del instituto.

El aliento de él, con un leve deje a menta, le golpeaba en la punta de la nariz. Estaba paralizada tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Desde que llegó a esa escuela, se preparaba para una situación así. Sabía que Sasuke se encapricharía con ella, que intentaría besarla, acariciarla (incluso se había preparado por si él intentaba violarla). Pero que llegue en un momento así, en el que estaba tan desarmada… se le tornaba impredecible. Incluso se podía decir que tenía pánico.

– De allí vengo, Sakura.

Y cuando la joven creía que nada podría ser peor, se vio a sí misma siendo prisionera entre un estante de libros y la boca de Sasuke.

¡Por Dios, la estaba besando!

* * *

ÒwO

¡Muajaja! Y como soy una maldita, lo corto ahí xD. En éste capítulo, vemos otras facetas de los personajes. Una Hinata dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiere (¡Si! ¡Basta de las Hinatas buenitas, comprensivas! Joder, que la Hyuuga demostró en el manga que tiene ovarios cuando se los nesecita òwó), a una Sakura bastante _bitch (_Estoy cansada de las Sakuras más buenas que el pan, ¡Que va! Si mi Sakura-chan puede ser bien perra cuando se lo propone òwó), un Sasuke muy cínico y caliente como una pava (Es que pienso que éste Uchiha debe tener hormonas por algún lado, no puede ser tan amorfo, tanto si se calienta con Sakura o con Naruto, ¡Con alguien se caliente, jo'er! òwó) Y un Naruto demasiado ingenuo (Bueno, es que Narutin es tan tierno que no pude cambiarlo ówò).

Creo que les va a impresionar e importar más el beso que todo lo demás xD, pero quiero que tomen en cuenta algo, les doy algo así como un spoiler de unos capítulos mucho más avanzados. Cuando Sasuke cuenta por qué no se acercó a Sakura, no estaba celoso de Naruto, en ningún momento lo estuvo. Quiero que se sepa, que más allá del embrujo, él sigue conservando su esencia. Es irónico y bastardo, pero a la vez un hombre con códigos en lo que respecta a esas personas que él respete. Todo esto demuestra, que Sasuke NO está enamorado de Sakura por el embrujo. Directamente no está enamorado. El amor es algo mucho más complejo, ¿Para qué les digo esto? Pues para que ustedes comparen las diferencias de sentimientos entre Sasuke y Sakura. Sakura sí siente celos, ella sí cambia su esencia por Sasuke, ¿Cómo se puede interpretar ésto?-jojojo-. Y también, para cuando el cúbito de hielo Uchiha comienze a sentir algo, se den cuenta x3.

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Y muchas gracias por sus review en el cap anterior, espero que me dejen un comentario en éste, ¡Así Edward estará feliz cofcofysemeteráenmicamacofco f! XD

¡Besos!


	6. Arrepentimiento

**Advertencia:**

AU. Degradaré un poco al personaje de Sakura (sólo al principio). Pero saben que el Angst requiere una trama compleja, por lo que no puedo asegurarles un curso feliz en la historia. Amor enfermizo/Obseción/Machismo, feminismo (desde el punto de vista que quiera verse). OoC. Escenas de sexo recurrentes (por eso subí el rated a M).

**Disclamer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**_Let's go ppl!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 06:**

**Arrepentimiento**

* * *

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido, al principio sin darse cuenta a qué se refería Hinata. Ésta estaba delante de él, furiosamente sonrojada pero como un brillo de determinación en sus pálidos ojos. Tenía las manos hechas puños y los músculos de su cara tensados. Él jamás la había visto en ese estado. Era como si estuviera liberando algo que la frustrara.

– ¿A qué te refieres Hinata?– Preguntó, confundido pero con una nerviosa sonrisa. Quería alivianar el tenso ambiente que se había formado de pronto. – ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿A quién crees que estoy eligiendo?

La chica Hyuuga permaneció en silencio, tranquilizándose y perdiendo poco a poco aquella repentina adrenalina que había invadido su sangre. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sus ojos se horrorizaron ¡Qué demonios le había pasado! Estuvo a punto de mandar todo al infierno, por un simple impulso de coraje. Su rostro se sonrojó aún más, y su cara se relajó. Tal había cambiado mucho su semblante, porque Naruto dejó de mirarla con sorpresa para pasar a la confusión.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?– La cara de la muchacha fue perdiendo el color que la caracterizaba, y se tornaba de un blanco enfermizo. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, como si estuviera cansada. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se tambaleó, perdiendo el equilibrio– ¡Hinata!– Naruto llegó a tomarla antes de que cayera al suelo. Tenía a la chica desmayada en sus brazos, sin saber qué era lo que le había pasado. Miró desesperado alrededor, pero las calles estaban desiertas. Lo peor de todo es que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo en lo que parecía ser una fuerte tormenta, así que no podría estar mucho tiempo al aire libre.

"_¡Mierda!"_ Maldijo mentalmente, agarró firmemente a la chica y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacía su propia casa. No era conveniente llevarla a la mansión Hyuuga en ese estado, no si no quería ser asesinado por Hiashi Hyuuga. Era un hombre muy sobreprotector con sus hijas, y por alguna razón, él nunca le cayó bien. No, ir al hogar de Hinata no era buena idea.

Tal vez mantendría a Hinata en su casa hasta que se recuperara, y luego de asegurarse de que estaba bien, la dejaría marchar hacía su mansión. Sí, era lo mejor.

* * *

Había algo en su pecho que se había fundido. Su corazón dejó de latir, helado. No sabía cómo actuar, qué hacer. Los labios de Sasuke presionaban contra los suyos, exigiendo más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar. Pero sus pensamientos habían sido bloqueados y su mente estaba en blanco. Cerró sus ojos, porque sabía que si veía al Uchiha besándola haría algo de lo que luego se iba a arrepentir. Éste la acorraló aún más contra la estantería, dejándola sin escapatoria y haciendo que sus torsos estén en contacto permanente.

Sería tan fácil pasar sus brazos detrás de su cuello y corresponderle. Dejarse llevar por aquel cosquilleo incesante en su estomago que le gritaba que devorara a ese chico. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad. Podría no amarlo ni quererlo como antes, pero Dios, como lo _deseaba_.

Era como si el cuerpo de él la llamara, pareciendo ella la hechizada en esa ocasión. La mano de Sasuke se posó en su nuca, impidiendo un posible escape. Estaba controlando perfectamente la situación. La obligó a separar los labios con los suyos propios, y besó cada uno de ellos, degustándolos. Sakura se dejaba hacer, no siendo consiente de que estaba cayendo en su propia trampa. Él mordió levemente su labio inferior, haciendo que soltara un jadeo y con la maestría de experto, profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua.

La acariciaba con su lengua en cada recodo de su boca, en su paladar, en sus dientes. La quería volver loca.

Sasuke se sentía endemoniadamente bien. Era como tomar agua luego de meses de sed. Una sensación de desenfreno le llenó el cuerpo, obligándolo a ansiar más. Bajó una mano hacía su cintura, acariciándola; y una vez estaba asegurado de que Sakura no escaparía, sacó la mano de su nuca y la bajó por su columna, simulando un abrazo que se tornaba posesivo. Ella no correspondía, pero no se apartaba. Era como si fuera una muñeca, dispuesta a que se haga con su cuerpo lo que él quiera.

Él lo sabía, lo podía leer en signos tan disimulados como su acelerada respiración y lo tenso de sus músculos. Estaba reteniéndose, pero en el fondo quería eso también. Sakura quería besarlo con el mismo fervor con que él lo hacía. Pero si quería eso, si lo deseaba… ¡Por qué no le correspondía!

Salió de sus labios y fue directamente hacía su cuello, mordiéndolo y provocando que ella jadeara de nuevo. Siguió repartiendo besas hasta su clavícula, degustando el sabor de la piel de ella y sabiendo de antemano que se volvería adicto. No podía parar, su mente ya tenía un solo objetivo. El mundo había dejado de existir a su alrededor, y sólo podía concentrarse en las sensaciones tan potentes que se desataban en su cuerpo. Con una necesidad urgente volvió a sus labios, ahora introduciendo la lengua y besándola como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Las piernas de la chica temblaban, y su sangre corría pesada. Sentía que no podía más. O lo apartaba o le correspondía. Y las dos opciones tenían sus cosas buenas, pero la segunda le tentaba mucho más. Sus recuerdos se esfumaron y todo el rencor y el dolor habían desaparecido. No se daba cuenta de que Sasuke la estaba atrapando una vez más, la estaba seduciendo. Estaba perdiendo en su propio juego. Ella era la que saldría lastimada de eso. Porque Sakura sí tenía un deseo genuino, no como él, que había sido victima de un embrujo retorcido para desearla.

"_Es falso. Todo lo que él está haciendo… no lo siente en verdad. No te desea. Te desprecia_" Una voz dura acudió a su aturdida mente, devolviéndola a la realidad. Sus paralizados brazos cobraron fuerza y lo empujó, alejándolo de su cuerpo. Sasuke no opuso resistencia, pero sí se veía muy contrariado. Ambos estaban agitados. Él la miraba aún sin poder creer nada, y ella estaba horrorizada. Pero más consigo misma que con todo lo demás.

¡Había estado a punto de besar a Sasuke! Eso era tirar todo su sufrimiento por la borda y entregarse a una mentira. Porque sabía que todo lo que le pasaba a Sasuke con ella había sido en contra de su voluntad. Si él estuviera consiente de sí mismo, jamás se hubiera acercado a ella ni la habría besado de esa manera. Era sólo una fantasía, un capricho. El hecho de querer vengarse de Sasuke siempre fue eso. Un capricho. Herida tanto en su corazón como en su orgullo, sólo había planeado una cosa: humillarlo.

Pero… ¿No había más formas de hacerlo que buscar que él la deseara y no prestarle atención? Si, claro que sí. Mas ella había apelado a lo más básico. A buscar en su hombría y dañarlo allí. ¿Acaso eso le haría sentir mejor? Si… si… ¿O no?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si sólo hubiera ignorado lo que pasó con Sasuke y hubiera continuado con su vida? Tal vez las cosas serían más simples, más felices. Él no repararía en ella, ni ella en él. Estaría cada uno en su mundo, y no entrelazados de una manera tan torcida y por unos métodos tan bajos. Sakura abrió la boca en una perfecta 'O', paralizada.

Luego de meses y meses planeando ese momento, el momento en que rechazaría al Uchiha, en que lo rebajaría hasta el punto de que éste no querría escucharla más. Le haría sufrir desde todos los puntos de vista. El momento en que alcanzaría a disfrutar con todo goce su venganza… se había dado cuenta de que no tenía sentido. De que él sólo era un muchacho cansado de lidiar con mujeres, quien no sabía como alejarlas y que había acudido a la crueldad para lograrlo. Que era un adolescente normal, al que ella le había arruinado la vida de modo indirecto, porque no sabías las consecuencias que ese embrujo tendría en la vida de él.

Ya había visto como su rendimiento escolar había bajado y como se alejó prácticamente de todo, sólo por el deseo insano que sentía por ella. ¿Y si pasaba algo peor? ¿Y si Sasuke estaba dispuesto a cometer una locura para poder tenerla? Se sentía tan… desquiciada. Por primera vez fue verdaderamente consiente del error que había cometido, de lo bajo que había caído, ¿Qué ganaba ella con todo eso? Nada. Porque humillar a Sasuke no borraría el dolor que sintió, ni repararía los errores que había cometido en su pasado.

Estaba tan… perturbada. Era como si de repente la hubieran golpeado en la cabeza, reordenando sus ideas. Un sentimiento que le apretaba el pecho le hacía cristalizar los ojos. La culpa… la maldita culpa. Estaba madurando de repente. No quería llorar, no frente a él. Estaba tan decepcionada de sí misma. Se sentía un monstruo. La peor de las basuras. No sólo había involucrado en todo eso a Sasuke, si no que también a Ino, a Karin, a Naruto… incluso a Hinata, indirectamente. Todo por su deseo egoísta y su despecho descontrolado.

– T–Tengo que irme– Susurró con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarlo. Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero Sakura caminó con rapidez hacía la puerta y se marchó, sin importarle desobedecer una orden de la directora.

Una vez su ella desapareció, Sasuke descargó su frustración golpeando un estante que estaba a su lado. Tenía suerte de que el mueble estuviera cargado de libros y pesara casi una tonelada, porque si no hubiera tirado todo y eso si hubiera sido muy problemático.

Al fin, cuando había logrado avanzar en algo con Sakura, ésta lo apartó y se fue, sin más. Aquella situación lo estaba desesperando. Ya había probado el sabor de sus labios y su piel y en ese momento sólo quería más y más, tal y como un adicto reclama su droga. Tenía que conquistarla.

Fuera como fuera.

* * *

Hinata se removió, siendo consiente de su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que distinguió fue una penumbra asfixiante. Se movió un poco más y parpadeó con fuerza al mismo tiempo. Por el cómodo soporte que tenía en su espalda, podría decir que estaba acostada en una cama. Miró enrededor, pero no reconoció el lugar. Abrió los ojos con pánico y ahogó un grito. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién la había llevado allí? No recordaba mucho, sólo que salió del instituto, caminó con Naruto… ¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Se levantó apresuradamente, siendo consiente en ese momento de que estaba calidamente abrigada por una gruesa manta. Al instante, una luz tenue se encendió y los opalinos ojos de la chica Hyuuga chocaron con los celestes de Naruto, quien estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

– Veo que ya has despertado, ¿Eh?– Dijo alegremente. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con lo que parecía ser un vaso de leche y algunas galletas– Supongo que debes tener hambre, ¿No, Hinata-chan?

Ella no entendía nada, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron sólo por la presencia del rubio. ¡Estaba con Naruto-kun! ¡Y a solas!

– U–Un poco…– Concedió, con un balbuceó. El chico sonrió y se acercó a ella con la bandeja con comida. Afuera, se escuchaba el fuerte sonido de la lluvia, y los ensordecedores truenos.

Sí, haberla llevado a su casa era lo mejor.

– Ne, Hinata-chan ¿Te sientes mejor? – Naruto tomó una galleta y la comía con gusto, al mismo tiempo en que estaba atento a lo que respondía su amiga. Ella, quien había tomado el vaso de leche, casi se atraganta cuando escuchó su voz. Tosiendo levemente y con el rostro ardiendo, le contestó temblorosa.

– S–Si… ¿Q–qué fu–fue lo q–que me pa–paso?

– ¡No tengo la menor idea!– Respondió él, con su tono bonachón– De un momento a otro te desvaneciste ¡Así como si nada! Te traje aquí, a mi casa, porque tu padre me mataría si te llevaba así a la tuya, a parte, se avecinaba una tormenta y no podía dejarte abandonada.

¿Desmayado? ¿Pero cómo…?

_¡Por qué la eliges a ella!_

Oh, ahora sí recordaba todo. Había sido demasiada emoción para ella, y seguramente se habrá desmayado allí. Había cometido una locura al decirle eso. Pero por primera vez experimentó de manera vivida la ira y el despecho. Estuvo demasiado tiempo cargando con su enojo en silencio, que llegó el momento en que explotó. Si su psiquis no fuera tan frágil, le habría dicho más cosas a Naruto de las que luego se habría arrepentido. En ese momento, en que podía analizar la situación de una manera más fría, no cabía en ella el espanto.

Ella no era nadie para meterse en la vida de Naruto. Era su amiga, sí, pero no pasaba de eso. Él podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera y ella no tendría por qué juzgarlo. Si amaba a Sakura… se apartaría y lo dejaría ser feliz. Ella lo quería, lo quería mucho; pero si él no sentía lo mismo no podía hacer nada. Sólo resignarse y ponerse a un lado. Sabía que Naruto sufría por Sakura, como ella –Hinata– lo hacía por él. Si hubiera algo que podría hacer para que él no tuviera que pasar por ese dolor, pondría todo su empeño en hacerlo… pero ella no era la persona que Uzumaki quería.

Debía aceptarlo de una vez.

– Oye, Hinata…– La voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo miró, y casi sufre un colapso nervioso por la cercanía del rostro de él al suyo. Al parecer, Naruto no era consiente de lo que su inocente acto provocaba en la mente de Hinata.

– ¿S–Si? – Iba a morirse, iba a morirse, iba a morirse. Estaban demasiado cerca. Si ella corría la cara unos centímetros hacía delante podría besar sus labios_… "¡No pienses en eso! Además, él te correría el rostro"_ Su vergüenza bajó al pensar aquello. _"Naruto-kun no me quiere, ¡No me quiere! Tengo que asumirlo"_

– Antes de desmayarte… – Vaciló un poco– me dijiste algo que me dejó pensando– El corazón de Hinata se aceleró– ¿A qué te referías con 'por qué la eliges a ella'? ¿De quién estabas hablando?

Su sangre se congeló. Debía suponer que él le preguntaría eso en cualquier momento. Pero no podía decirle que estaba celosa de Sakura. No si no quería que sus sentimientos por él salieran a flote. Tenía que escapar de esa situación como fuera.

– Ehm, yo… uhm– Agachó la mirada, apretando la manta con sus puños por el nerviosismo. A su lado, Naruto esperaba expectante– De n–nadie, Naruto-kun. Fue u–una tontería del mo–momento.

Los ojos de Naruto se tornaron desconfiados– ¿Segura? – Ella asintió, aún cohibida– Ya veo… ¡Hey, Hinata-chan!– Su semblante cambió rápidamente a uno de alegría– ¿Quieres ver una peli? Afuera sigue lloviendo y ni de coña te dejo ir a tu casa ¡Eh, ¿Qué dices?!

Los labios de Hinata se curvaron hacía arriba, en una cándida sonrisa.

Como amaba a ese chico.

* * *

La puerta de su casa se abrió con un tétrico sonido, y ella entró pasivamente. Estaba empapada y mojaba el suelo por el cual caminaba con las gotas que caían de su cuerpo, pero no le importaba mucho. Agradeció a todos los dioses que sus padres no se encontraran en casa, ya que si se vería sometida a un sermón ridículo y a incomodas preguntas sobre su semblante triste. Sakura fue a su habitación, arrastrando los pies. Sus ojos estaban ausentes y sus labios contraídos en una fina línea.

Una vez que llegó a su cuarto, se sentó en su cama y miró al vacío. No se preocupó por cambiarse su mojada ropa, y tampoco le interesaban mucho los temblores que sentía a causa del frío. Simplemente no le importaba. Esa situación le recordaba peligrosamente al ataque que había sufrido hacía dos años, tras el rechazo de Sasuke. Pero en ese momento la situación era muy diferente. No estaba enfurecida, más que eso, se sentía… perdida. Como si hubiera estado transitando el camino incorrecto durante toda su vida. Se miró al espejo de su habitación, contemplando sus ojos sin brillo y su cara demacrada. El pelo rosado se pegaba a su rostro, y estaba más pálida de lo estrictamente normal. Una sola pregunta recorría su mente.

"_¿Qué he hecho?" _

No pudo contener más las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, y comenzó a llorar desgarradamente. Nunca había estado tan consiente de su propia personalidad como en ese momento. Era… una basura. Desde el día en que se peleó con Ino por el amor de Sasuke, desde allí, se transformó en una escoria. Se había priorizado a sí misma ante que todo lo demás. Había actuado tan egoístamente.

Sus hombros se sacudían por la fuerza de sus sollozos y los ojos comenzaban a arderle, al mismo tiempo en que parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar. No tenía ganas de nada, sólo quería permanecer allí, encerrada y no enfrentarse a lo que ella había provocado. Se quitó su ropa y quedó en ropa interior. Se acostó en su cama y se tapó hasta la coronilla, mirando la lluvia caer a través del vidrio de la ventana. Se quedó en la misma posición durante horas, hasta que sus padres llegaron.

Le inventó a su madre la excusa de que se sentía mal, y sosteniendo esa mentira, estuvo tres días sin asistir al instituto. No tenía el valor para ver la cara de sus compañeros. Se sentía una cobarde, pero su mente se paralizaba ante la idea de ver de nuevo los ojos de Sasuke o Naruto… incluso los de Ino o Hinata. No, no podía ir.

Ino la había llamado por teléfono, y al parecer también le creyó aquello de que se sentía mal. Le ofreció ir a visitarla, pero Sakura se negó a eso de una manera elegante y discreta, alegando también que su madre no quería que recibiera visitas hasta que estuviera completamente recuperada. Cosa que, por su puesto, era mentira.

En esos días no había logrado encontrar con qué distraerse. La televisión le parecía aburrida y monótona; por obvias razones no quería ver a ninguno de sus amigos –no es que tuviera muchos; había terminado toda su tarea y había estudiado para todos los exámenes de allí a un año. En ese momento leía aburrida un libro de física, cuando vio algo en su biblioteca que le llamó la atención. Era de una tapa dura, de color negro mate. Lo reconoció al acto. Era aquel libro que había utilizado para embrujar a Sasuke.

Lo tomó con cuidado y corrió distraída las amarillentas páginas. Los embrujos que había allí eran tan retorcidos. Sólo una mente enferma podría utilizarlos. Una mente como la de ella. Bufó, cerrando el libro de golpe, cuando una idea fue a su cabeza. Si allí había encontrado el método de hacer que Sasuke se sintiera atraído a ella… también podría encontrar el método de contrarrestarlo.

Comenzó a buscar aquella página en donde estaba aquel embrujo que utilizó contra el Uchiha. Cuando la encontró, la leyó, ávida. Reconoció enseguida aquellas palabras que había tenido que pronunciar, junto a las cosas que había tenido que hacer. No le traía muy buenos recuerdos. La desilusión acudió rapidamente a su faz al no encontrar nada productivo. Iba a volver a cerrarlo, cuando un pequeño apartado llamó su atención.

"_Por el contrario, si un ser querido se ve afectado por este…_

–"… no hay hechizo capaz de vencerlo– Leyó en voz alta. Aún tenía la esperanza de hallar algo–. Pero si una manera no convencional de quitar los efectos. Se dice que hay un método sólo al alcance de las emociones de un humano que podría curar a la victima. Emociones como la amistad, compasión o amor son imposibles de crear con la magia; por lo tanto, son las armas perfectas para combatirla. Es decir que la mejor manera de contrarrestar el hechizo en una victima es…"– Se detuvo al acto– Oh mi Dios…

"… _enamorándolo."_

* * *

**ÒwO**

**Giro en la trama owo. **

**¡Reviewea y dime qué te ha parecido! **


End file.
